Nico At School
by lilmonkey13
Summary: So what would happen if Nico and the gang wound up going to Hogwarts? So yeah this is over the course of the school year. Hope you read and enjoy! This is going to be on hold for a bit sorry guys
1. Prologe

Nico At School?

Chapter 1

**AN: OK, so this is just the intro to the story it will start when they reach London and have to figure out how to get to Diogun Alley and get all their things. Or it might start while they are on the train I'm not so sure yet, but yeah they are still at Camp right now and so enjoy review and i hope that you all like it! So here is chapter 1!**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

I will be going to a new school this year, in London. That's right London, England. The school is called Warty Hog. Wait no that's not right, sorry Hogwarts. Not better but I guess it's a little better than Warty Hog, I mean what kind of mascot is that? Well, Hades and Persephone think it will be a great learning experience if I go to a different country for a school year. In other words they are sick of me and want me out of the house for a few months. I don't really care about that but my main problem is that it is a Demigod school. And most of them are either Ares, Hecate, or you know the roman version or them. I can't believe that this school is still up and you not burned, destroyed, etc. But nope apparently it's been up for a few hundred years. Like since the Gods were in England.  
Another one of my problems with it is that none of my camp friends go there. I think a few of the Ares and Hecate girls go just because they can and get a scholarship but I don't think that any of the boys from camp go, weird. I haven't told my friends yet, or Hazel my little/older half-sister. I don't really want to tell them but I feel like I should since I said I might go to Goode High School this year, even though I shouldn't for another year.

"What's up Nico?"  
I turn and see that Percy has walked into my cabin. I look at him and say, "They sky, Zeus, Olympus, the sun, probable other gods but I'm too lazy to name them."

He smiles at me and chuckles a little then says, "Hey, so get this a ton of us have to go to this new school. Can you believe this stupid crap, I mean it's like in England or something!"

I look at him and ask, "Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"My dad and step mom are sending me there this year."  
"No kidding that's what Poseidon is doing to me!"  
"Who else is going?"  
"Conner, Travis, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Piper, Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Jason, and I think Hazel."  
"Wow! Really?"  
"Yeah dude!"  
"Well, get out so I can pack!"

Percy walks out and I pull out my duffel bag. I put all my favorite t-shirts, jeans, black pants, baseball hat, my knife, some drachma, some mortal cash, a jacket, some socks, and another pair of shoes. I look at the bag and it looks just about one-third full. I look and see that it was all I owned. This makes me a little sad but I remember something else. I pull out from under my matrices and put the 5 by 7 wood box into the bag with all my other things. I smile and then zip up the bag.

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

* * *

I was packing for London when Percy came in.

"Hey Leo!"  
"Hey Percy so is Nico going?"  
"Yup!"

I nod then go back to packing. I have all my cloths put in the suitcase but only about half of the first pocket is full. I look around and grab: My computer, a thousand blueprints, my favorite books (that's right Annabeth isn't the only one who reads), a few of my personal favorite do dads, and then my NEW army jacket prefilled with bolts, springs, and other wise!

I look and see that my cabin is watching me pack. I look at them and say, "Hey y'all! What's with all the sad faces?"  
"Your leaving." Says one of the younger kids.  
I look at her and say, "Yeah but I will be back at the beginning of summer, Christmas break, and I will try to be here for Spring break!"  
She hugs me and I feel like I am about to cry. I hold back the tears and say to the older kids, "Take care of everyone! Be good to each other, and um, don't get killed!"  
They laugh and give me pats on the back, hugs and some high fives.

I take my bag and look at my cabin for a last time. I smile and then start to Thalia's tree.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

Percy comes in and looks at what I am doing. I am packing all my things into a gray suitcase and I don't understand why he was finding it so interesting. I finally look at him and say, "Yes?"

"You look pretty when you are focused!"  
"You're really stupid sometimes seaweed brain." I say with a laugh. Percy wraps his hands around my waist and I smile. I turn around and look into sea green eyes. His smile is stupidly happy but I don't care. I laugh and he kisses me, when we break our kiss I see that Malcolm just stepped in. I mean how good his timing is he will just find us every time we kiss. I mean does he sniff us out like a dog or something?!

"Hey, Percy."  
"Hey Malcolm"  
"So kissing my sister in my cabin again."  
"Yeah, this isn't as bad as it looks."  
"Um, I think it is."  
"OK, it is but really don't be mad!"  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Um, well Annabeth I will talk to you on the bus. See you at the hill. Gotta go pack myself so bye. Nice to talk to you again, Malcolm."  
"Like wise Percy." Malcolm tells him.  
I wave at his retreating figure and finish putting all my things away.  
As I walk to the hill I see that Leo, Hazel, Nico, and Frank already there. I continue to walk until I reach them.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

I sprint to my cabin and then shut the door; I already have one bag filled with my cloths now I just need to fill the other with my things. I put my shield, some pictures, a tooth-brush, tooth paste, some gum, a bottle of salt water, a box of random things, and my wallet. I look at the little bag and say, "Yeah, this'll fit." And try to shove it into the bigger bag. Thankfully I only used like half of the bag.  
"Where are you going brother?"  
I turn to see that Tyson is just walking into the cabin. I smile and say, "School"  
"But school starts in a week!"  
"I'm going to another school this year." I don't meet Tyson's eyes knowing what is coming next, 'why can't Tyson come?'—he will ask, but I will be the one to tell him that he can't come because of the no monster rule. I'm trying to think of a way to tell him nicely but I am finding none. I'm about to say something when he says, "So am I!"

I look up from my bag and give him a quisicle look, "What do you mean?"  
"I am going to a school in London with Nico!"  
"And Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Reyna, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Thalia and I."

Tyson smiles at me and I smile back, "Well, you got a bag packed?"

Tyson holds up the giant duffel bag in his left arm and says, "Yes!"  
I laugh and pick up my bag, we smile and walk to Thalia's Tree where Frank, Nico, Leo, and Annabeth are standing. I wave to them and Annabeth drops her bag running to me. I smile and then see that she is freaked. I pull out Riptide and say, "Where is the monster?!"  
Tyson pulls out his club and a thing of Jiff peanut butter. Annabeth runs to us panting and says, "GIANT SPIDER!"

I nod and run up the hill I look around expecting like a thirty foot tall spider with venomous fangs but I see nothing. I turn and see that Annabeth is hiding behind Tyson. I say, "Where?"  
She points to the tree and I see that on the mortal side there is a large garden spider, about five inches long and three wide, yellow and black speckled. I look at Annabeth and say, "Really?" she nods and points for me to kill it. I shake my head but move the spider off to one of the other trees. Annabeth comes out from behind Tyson and smiles thankfully.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I didn't know that you are scared of spiders."  
"It's fine Frank, you didn't know. I mean how are you supposed to, but yeah next time you see a spider keep it to yourself. OK?"  
Frank nods and Hazel falls out of Thalia's tree. I look at her and say, "How did you get up there?"

"I was trying to shadow travel, it didn't work so well."  
"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually." Nico tells her.  
She nods and Frank helps her off the ground. Arion comes running up and I jump thirty feet in the air it feels like. Hazel pats him and draws up a large chunk of gold, feeds it to him, then says, "Good boy."

Frank steps away from the horse and I do the same. Tyson steps up to him and says, "Good horsey!"  
Hazel and him pet and brush him till Jason and Piper come running up. Nico and Leo give them a look that clearly says, "So what naughtiness have you two been up too?"  
"Shut up Nico/Leo," Jason tells them. They drop their bags on the pile that is being made at the top of the hill and then they stand their awkwardly. Everyone purposely stares at them until Piper finally says, "What we can't kiss?!" We all laugh and smile at the awkward couple and then go back to what we had talked about before they had shown up.

"Hello, everyone!" we see that Thalia in the flesh has shown up.  
"Are you coming?" Annabeth asks.  
"Yes, I am." She looks at us as if someone would say anything different. I laugh and see that the Van is ready for us. I nod to the others and they pick up their bags and head down the hill to it.


	2. I hate Airplanes!

**Nico At School**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **So thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story. Thanks again and here's chapter 2.

Oh, and I do not Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, or Camp Half-blood, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, air planes, or ice cream parlors!

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

I hate air planes. I really really hate air planes. Heck I hate jumping too high! I really hate air planes, and you know what I really hate doing it so I can go to a school!- I almost hate school as much as I hate air planes, but planes still win. I don't like waiting through all the lines, going through security, and then waiting for five hours to get onto a flying metal death trap. Yeah everyone who had to go through that with me can tell you I really hate planes and that I express that feeling very openly.

Annabeth tells me to calm down that it'll be alright. Leo tells me to shut up, or he'll sock me in the face. Jason just tells me it will be great. Piper says that I need to just breath. Grover says that Zeus would never shot down a plan with his favorite children on it. Hazel and Thalia well they express the same distaste in flying, in Thalia's case if not more. So we all decide to sit together and hope not to die. Before going onto the flight deck I pray to my father to keep Zeus busy till the plane lands in London. Thalia closes her eyes and holds onto the sides of the building then walks in. Hazel takes my hand and tells me it will be alright.

When we are all seated and the plane has taken off I look around our small group. Hazel and Frank are talking to each other and Hazel is explaining all the different ways that we could plummet out of the sky, Frank is telling her that everything will be fine. Annabeth is in an intense discussion with Grover over global warming whether or not it is real. Jason and Piper are holding hands and looking at a computer, Tyson is eating peanut butter and listening to music, but I feel like there is someone missing.

I finally get up the courage to go use the rest room when we are about half way through the flight. I get up and start walking to the back of the plane where the bathrooms are located. I look at the door and see that it says occupied. I know that I won't be able to hold it for the entire plane ride and if I go sit down there is a high likely hood that I won't be able to get the courage to get back up again, so I do the only logical thing. I stand in front of the door. After maybe twenty minutes I knock on the door. I hear someone say in a muffled whisper, "Shh, if we don't make a sound they'll go away."

"I can hear you!" I say loud enough for the people inside to hear, but not loud enough for others to hear.

"Um, be right out." Says a different voice than the first. Ok now I am seriously confused, why would two people be in the bathroom together… Never mind just figured it out. The door opens and a girl about fourteen steps out not looking up, then who of all people should walk out but,

**Harry's POV:**

* * *

Ron, Hermione and I are all at Diagon Alley when George and Fred come up too us.

"Did you guys hear?" Fred asks us.

Hermione rolls her eyes as if expecting this bit of Intel to be dumb. Ron laughs at Hermione, and says, "Come on Hermione, it might be interesting!"

"It really is Herms!" George says, and is received by an evil glare from Hermione. George gives her a wink and says,

"A ton of new kids are coming from the States this year!"

"Really?" I ask them

"Yeah, they're coming from all over couldn't believe it myself but that's what they say!"

"That's what who said?" Hermione asks.

"Girls," The twins say simply.

Hermione throws her hands up and says, "I'm going to go Ice Cream parlor, you coming Ron?"

"Sure!" and with that I was alone with the Wesley twins.

For the rest of the day we wandered about and eventually wound up again with Ron and Hermione. They both had ice cream cones which the twins kept trying to steal and all in all it was a brilliant day.


	3. A little trip

**Nico At School**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you all are enjoying the story and sorry about the last chapter I know it was pretty short and all but bare with me and keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews love reviews! Thanks and I hope you keep enjoying the story! So I won't hold you any longer here is chapter 3!

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

I got up once the seat belt light turned off and decided to wander about. Once up I looked around, and I noticed a really pretty girl sitting three rows in front of us. She has brown hair, green eyes, a perfect smile, and something about her just seemed interesting. She looks to be fourteen and I really wanted to talk to her. She stands up and moves over to a seat with no one sitting in it. I walk over to her, all my friends worried about falling to their deaths, calming the others down or having a debate they don't notice me Leo is to busy sleeping to notice that I'm walking past so I don't worry about him. I slide into the seat beside her, and she looks up from her phone and gives me a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Nico! What's your name?"

"Susan, nice to meet you Nico, why are sitting next to me?"

"Nice to meet you to! I am sitting next to you because you seem lonely and need some one to talk to, so what brings you to be traveling to London?"

"I'm visiting my grandmother. What about you?"

"Dad and step mom are sending me to a boarding school."

"Interesting, are those your brothers and sisters?"

"Um, no, those are my cousins well one of them is my little sister but the rest are my cousins, they are really weird and it's really complicated. I am nothing like them though." I assure her.

She laughs and says, "Your very funny Nico, so what school are you going too?"

"I can't remember the name, but enough about me. Let's talk about you!"

"Well, normally I live in Georgia in the summer and North Carolina during the school year, but I will be in London for the school this year because my Grandmother insists on it."

"Cool, so we might see each other!"

"I don't know London is a very large city you know."

"So is New York, that's where I am from, but you know you see lots of the same people everyday! You just have to look!"

She laughs again and says, "So you think that it isn't just an accident that we met?"

"From years of experiences there are NO accidents, trust me."

"Why should I? I just meet you," She gives me a sly smile.

"You're a country girl, right?"

"I guess, but my family is from the north and I do spend time with people from there."

"Well, I am a northern city boy, trust me. I know about these things."

"Ok, then city boy let me tell you something that only southern girls know about."

I'm about to ask her what but she cuts me off with a kiss. I'm so shocked I didn't know what to do or say.

"We know how to get arrogant city boys to shut up." She says with a smile.

"Um, well, I uh." With that I forgot every slick thing I was going to say to impress this girl. I just sat there staring at her. Then she said, "Oh, just shut up." And with a little flirty smile she leans in and kisses me again.

When we part I say, "Hey can I show you something?"

She nods and I take her by the hand, my friends all are still acting crazy so I try not to make eye contact. I pull her into the bathroom and shut/lock the door. I look at her and she asks, "What do you want to show me Nico?"

I take her hand and tell her, "Close your eyes." She does but says, "You do something creepy I will kick your butt."

"I won't do anything creepy." I promise her.

With that I shadow travel us to New York City. I shake off my weakness and say, "Open your eyes!"

She does and gasps, "How did you? How is that possible?"

I look at her and say, "So this is my home New York City! What do you think?"

"It's amazing" she says, she does a spin to take in the site. I dropped us in the middle of Times Square so she had a lot to look at, I said to her, "We should get back," I'm mostly worried that I won't land in the right place if we don't leave real quick.

She nods and I pick up her hand and tell her to close her eyes. When she does I cover them, then shadow travel us back to the air plane bathroom. After the loudness of Times Square the plane seems eerily quiet. I then hear a knock on the door, I whisper to Susan, "Shh, if we don't make a sound they'll go away." She nods but a voice that sounds a bit too much like Percy's says, "I can hear you!"

I give her a look that says, "Sorry," she nods and says, "We'll be right out!" and leans down and kisses me. She then stands up, unlocks/opens the door, and steps out.

Percy is standing there aw struck and I step out. It seems to spring upon him what I had done and he gives me an evil glare. I shrug it off and go sit in the seat beside Susan.

For the rest of the trip I sit and talk to her. She tries to find out how I did it but I say nothing, but a sly smile. She stops trying to pry out the information and we talk about well, everything in our lives.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**mean while, the others in the group are talking**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

We all see when Nico gets up and starts' talking up some brunet girl but no one pays attention to it. We all notice when he walks down the aisle with her to the rest room this we do pay attention to.

"What do you think they are doing?" Grover asks.

"What do you think," Leo says sarcastically.

"I thought you were sleeping," Grover tells him.

"Nico woke me up, he bumped into me on his way into the bathroom to have a make out session in it."

"Percy just went back there," Hazel tells us. I look and sure enough Percy is gone and I look back and see that he is standing in front of the door.

I roll my eyes and say, "Why do you think Nico would go to the bathroom to do his make out session? The seat they were in was just the two of them."

"I don't know I just really would like it for everyone to let me sleep." Thalia says.

Jason laughs and says, "Leo looks like Harry,"

"Harry who?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know, Piper says that he's a good singer in some band that she likes."

"Harry Styles?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah that guy, he has big bushy hair like Leo!"

"Hem, I guess he does." I agree.

"Or, Joe from the Wanted." Thalia pitches in.

"Who?" Hazel asks.

"Another British boy band, a lot like One Direction except ten times better."

With that Piper stands up and says, "LIES! One Direction eats the Wanted for breakfast!"

We all look at her strangely and then we keep debating what was going on in the bathroom, until the girl comes walking past. Then Nico goes walking by with a stupid grin on his face. Percy then sits down in his seat and says, "Why did I get up?"

I shrug and Percy sits bewildered for the rest of ride. I actually think he forgot that he was on a plane.


	4. Landing

**Landing  
**

**Nico's POV:**

I'm talking about pets with Susan when over the intercom the pilot says, "We will be landing in London with in ten minutes, so if everyone will return to their seats and buckle up that would be great! Thank you for choosing Delta Air Liner," I say goodbye to Susan and she waves back to me. I see that she puts her ear buds in and I smile. I walk back to my seat by, Percy and Thalia. I sit between the two of them, Thalia gives me a knowing wink and Percy gives me the stink eye. I stick my tong out at the two of them.

After ten minutes we land in London, England. I guess this is what people from other countries feel like when they visit New York, but man it was so different. You can just tell that there is more history in London than New York. Just the richness of it all is beautiful, but there is one thing that the two have in common, they both STINK! It is much more suttel in London but it still smells, not even close to New York, but it was like a different kind of stink. Like it was a new kind of stink a furan stink, I don't know but that was my first impression.

Grover steps up behind me and says, "Waste of perfectly beautiful fields and meadows. Such a shame."

I look at him and say, "Get over it Grover, just get over it."

He holds up like I was holding a gun to his chest and said, "Hey, don't bite my head off dude!"

Percy comes over and says, "Hey, you two whats up with two of my best buds?"

"Hey!" Calls out Leo from behind us.

"I said two OF my best buds," he rolls his eyes, and then says, "Now get over here repair boy!"

"Yeah, don't worry we won't bite, much." I say to Leo with an evil grin.

"Nah, I, I'm cool." Leo says, darting after Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Hazel.

Grover, Percy, and I all laugh so hard we start to cry. Grover then tips over and says, "OMGs, Nico what did you say to the kid?"

"I didn't say a thing," I say with an inisent face, "Besides, I am younger than him."

Percy gets a really serious face and says, "How old are you Nico?"

"Um, technically old enough to be your Grandpa."

"So thirteen?" Grover asks.

I nod and we run off after the girls and Jason.

We reach the baggage point and I see my duffel bag. I grab it and immediately check to see if everything is there. I sigh seeing all my possessions still there. Annabeth grabs her giant suitcase and Percy grabs his locker bag. Tyson grabs his, um I don't even know how to describe it, but yeah he grabs his stuff. Once everyone has their things we walk to the front of the building. Percy tells us to hold back and we cover our ears knowing what is going to happen now. Percy does his glass breaking New York taxi whistle and, Nadda. Not a single person did anything, well if you don't count an eight year old flipping us off.

"I thought the British were supposed to be civilized!" Leo yells, Percy gives him a look and then says, "We need to catch a cab, anyone got an idea?"

Leo holds up his hand and Percy ignores him, he then starts to jump up and down and Percy clamps his fingers on the brim of his nose, "yeah Leo what you need?"

"I have an idea!" Leo states proudly.

"Well, you gunna tell us?" Annabeth inquires.

"Yup," After ten more minutes of standing there I yell at Leo, "Tell us Admit!"

"OK, ok dang just calm down. We could take the subway."

"The what?" Hazel asks.

"The subways, Frank explain it to your girl friend!" Leo says exasperatingly, "If we take that it can take us to central London."

After about thirty minutes of wandering around we finally find the stupid subways, and then we realize that the only money we have is US and ancient Greek. So yeah we were screwed. The lady wouldn't change it to Pounds, and since non of us had a bank accout we couldn't do it that way. Annabeth finally snaps her fingures and says, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Percy asks, "How to get in!" Annabeth replies.

"Well, get to it girl!" I tell her, and then the look she gives me disturbs me enough to bolt from the country.

"Well, Scotty, beam us over!" Percy tells me.

"Who the hell is Scotty?" Leo and I ask.

"The, you know what never mind."

"Wait isn't that," Frank starts.

"Don't. Even. Dare." Percy snarls.

Frank holds up his hands and Percy mumbles under his breath.

Well, to explain simply Annabeth's plan was to have me shadow travel over to the other side of the railing and to take us with me. I was still so tired from my New York jump I didn't know if I would be able to make it, but I tried anyway. I grabbed my friends and said, "OK, hold on." And with that I focused on a spot right beside a snack machine. When I opened my eyes again we were in front of a wall and beside a trash can. The smell from the trash, was a combination of fried fry oil, dirt, and spoiled greens, so far not really digging London.

We all pick up our bags and head off to the subway car. When everybody else is seated I see that the only spot left is the one where I'm holding onto a pole in the middle of the group. I really am not likening this so far. The car becomes very crowded very quickly and I get squished by three large, hem, ladies. They are not very nice when they step on my feet either, they tell me, "Owe! Little American boy watch where 'ou going!"

I apologize to the ladies, because of Annabeth's evil glare, and they grumble off their stop about stupid Americans.

A while later and three more toes broken we get off at our stop. When off I emideatly shout, "Next time! I'm sitting!"

Everyone laughs but I don't know why, I'm being dead serious. If I wasn't so tired I would have just shadow traveled off that stupid thing, but NO I had to go and try impress a girl I will never see again. Why do I not think these things through?

"OK, so the school year is supposed to be starting in a week, so that means we have one week to find this Diagon alley or whatever and get our things. I'm not sure how we are going to do it but we just gotta because other wise I just probably lost three toes to those evil people for nothing!" I tell my friends once reaching our hotel room.

"Yeah, we should probable start looking for it tomorrow but for now lets just get some sleep." Percy says.

"Sounds good to me," agree the Stolls.

"Ok, but really we need to get started like at daybreak!" I say.

"Oh, stick a screwdriver in it, Nico;" Leo tells me, "I want to Party!" He does a little dance to go with his statement and I almost throw him out the window, but instead I laugh my head off at his stupid expression.

**Author's Note: Ok, so um yeah sorry about not updating in a while, my birthday was yesterday (YAY) and we have a big writing test for school, and festival is still coming and our director just keeps adding more music. So yeah those are my lame excuses, but thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. They incounter something new

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Ok, so most of the time, unless I say the story will start in Nico's POV, so please remember that for further chapters, most of the story will be in his POV, just because it's kind of his story…So yeah here is the chapter!**

I wake up in a big comfy bed beside a balcony. The sun is just coming over the horizon, the smell of freshly brooded tea is in the air and I can hear birds chirping in the distance. The wake up would have been perfect if I didn't hear, Leo snoring beside me. I didn't hear it at first then a loud, "*EGGGDD* mm, mm," then I get kicked in the ribs. I turn and look at the sleeping Leo; he looks so peaceful with his knotted ball of hair, white t-shirt, and one hand over his face, so I decide to shove him off the bed.

"DUDE!" He shouts at me, which wakes all the other boys in the room. Percy jumps out of the bed and all the water in the room, which was quiet a lot because Percy set out a ton of cups of the stuff just in case, jumped out of their containers and levitated in the air pointing at Leo and I. Jason has his sword out and is in the fighting position which looks funny with his sponge bob boxers and purple camp Jupiter shirt. Frank is nowhere to be seen and once everyone calms down and the water ends up down the drain in the bath room, we start getting ready for the day.

"So what was with the rude wake up call?" Leo asks me.

"Well, I would have left you alone if you hadn't kicked me in the ribs."

"Oh," he goes back to getting that mop tangle thing on his head that he calls hair back into curls. I go back to finding my shoes, which magically are missing; I keep looking until I get a shot of lighting in my shoulder. I jump up and give Jason an evil look. He just laughs at my discomfort. I pick up the shoe that I had located under Jason and Percy's bed.

"So anyone seen Frank," Leo asks with a stupid grin.

"Nope, any of you," Percy asks. We all shake our heads and once everyone is dressed we head down for breakfast.

We meet up with the girls in the dinning room and still no sign of Frank, and as it turns out the girls hadn't seen Hazel since they woke up.

"Where do you think they could be?" Annabeth asks.

"Why do you assume they are together?" I ask. The looks they give me, you would have thought I asked why we couldn't start world war three! I put my hands in the air and go back to eating my waffle.

Percy and Annabeth are playing with their food looking at each other and suddenly there are two fewer hands at the table. I look over at Jason and Piper and they each only have one hand also. I grumble to myself and Leo looks at me with a questioning look.

"OK, today who is looking for the Alley?" I blurt out.

"Um, well I guess we could go?" Annabeth says obviously indicating herself and Percy.

"Yeah, Piper and I can go buy the tickets for the train," Jason says, still holding Piper's missing hand.

"Ok, well I guess that leaves Leo and me." I say.

"Yeah, we can take a look around make sure that the hotel is safe!" Leo says, and before I can suggest my idea he stomps on my foot.

"So why don't you guys get started on that and then we can start working on our stuff."

Percy and Jason give us weird looks but they go off with their girlfriends without question.

"So why did you stomp on my foot, re breaking the toes that the big huge people broke?!" I demand of Leo once the others are out of sight.

"Because you and I are the only ones here to not have girlfriends and we are going to find some." He tells me proudly.

I nod at his cleverness and we head back up to the room to get some other things.

Leo says that NEEDS the stupid fanny pack so I don't bug him about it, much. I grab my knife and put on my leather jacket. Leo is wearing a white shirt, rainbow suspenders, jeans, brown leather shoes, and his 'tool belt'. I am, however, wearing a pair of black slacks, a dark purple shirt, black converses, and my knife in my pocket.

I look at the two of us in the mirror and decide we look decent. When we get to the street I whistle to a cabbie. He drives over and we climb in. "Where is the best place to meet people?" I ask. "By Big Ben is a good place to meet other tourists, but I don't' know about kids these days they seem to hang out at the parks and such."

"Well let's go there then!" Leo says to the man. We pull off the curb and he drives off to a park.

After maybe thirty minutes we pull into a side alley and the cabbie says, "Get out of my cab."

I look at him confused but get out anyway. Leo is already out and he looks like he is ready to bolt. The man stands outside of the cab and he says, "You just had to get into my cab didn't you."

"Dude what are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"Thanks a lot I was doing great on my diet and then you step in! Now I can't keep my New Years resolution!"

"Sir," I ask politely, "What was your resolution?"

"To not eat any wizards for a year, admit you just had to get into MY cab didn't you!"

"Sir, I don't understand, if you want us to leave we will leave."

"No, I won't let you run off, can't be having that now can we?"

"Nico, this dude is bat shit kray kray!" Leo's face is panicked, "Let's just run!"

The cab driver turns to Leo and says, "Now, why would you want to do that?"

"Cause you just described us like freaking deli meat!" Leo explains.

"Oh, don't worry everything will be fine. It won't hurt for but just a moment."

The cab driver looked like he was climbing out of an ex. skeleton and was emerging as a fully cloaked twelve-foot tall man the hood on his coat made it look like he didn't have a face and the alley's tempter seemed to drop by twenty degrees. The cab diver/creepy thing holding out his hand and I hear Leo yelling for me to run but I just stand there looking at the hand with its index finger extended. I feel like my soul is being sucked out of me but I stand perfectly still. I don't move a muscle because I have this unexplainable feeling that if I move it will hurt even worse, because the pain is unbearable.

**Leo's POV: **

I stand in terror as I see this hooded thing suck the life out of Nico. I don't know what to do so I reach into my tool belt and pull out a hammer, a very large heavy hammer. I look at it and figure out what I'm gonna do with it right when Nico starts screaming. He is stone stiff and doesn't seem aware that its him screaming but his face is pale enough to see the veins in his skin and his lips are turning blue and his face only condemns terror and sadness. I throw the hammer and it hits the hooded death thing in the face, it falls and Nico crumbles to the ground.

I grab Nico and drag him to the street. I shake Nico to wake him up but I get no response. I shake him again and yell at him, nothing. After about a minute of this I stop a guy who was passing by, "Hey, call an ambulance!"

The man does and it comes in about three minutes but it feels like an eternity, I keep looking back at the cab but the guy doesn't ask, and for that I am happy. It would be very hard to explain to him why there was a knocked out guy in robes and an on taxi just sitting there in an alley.

I ride in the back with Nico and tell the ambulance guy that he had just collapsed. They get his breathing regular and once that is done we are at the hospital. We get there and they wheel him into the emergency room. I am told to wait in the waiting room and I do. I use one of their land lines to call the others; thankfully they were all at the hotel.

"Will he be ok?" Annabeth asks. I had already explained to her everything that had happened and she would tell the others once off the line.

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. In the background I hear Percy ask, "What happened?"

"Just tell the others, I'll try to have him back soon, don't come down here though. We don't want anyone else having their soul eaten." I tell Annabeth.

"Ok, be safe."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and head to the woman at the desk, "Hey, can I please see a Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Do, you have an appointment?" She asks like she didn't care either way.

"No, but-"

"You can't see anyone of the doctors if you don't have an appointment. If you would like-"

"Listen lady, my friend just came through here, his name is Nico Di Angelo. Can I please see if he is alright?"

"It's rude to cut people off, but yes you can."

I almost tell her that she interrupted me first but I let it die, and run down the hall to check on Nico.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so thats chapter seven, i hope you liked it, and that the spelling is better. I know, I know when are they going to get to Diagon Alley already well, they have a week before school starts and Nico has to recover soooo i might draw it out as long as i can, also this before Harry and Ginny are going out and before the war...do you guys know what Nico just went through? If so say it in your review! Again i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and just an idea, if you did REVIEW! Thanks, bye and have a good day/night/weekend/week!


	6. Frank the ferosis Kitten!

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Author's note: **Ok, so yeah Nico is really OOC, but this is just how I imagine him in my mind. He just never got a very good description at the start so I got an idea in my head of what he should be so that's what is now my idea of him and it is stuck in my head. So, yeah with that I will let you got to chapter 6!

* * *

**Hahaha I lied I don't think I have done this yet so, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hero's of Olympus, Harry Potter or anything else!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV at the Hotel:**

* * *

I hang up the phone and turn to see a worried Percy, nervous Piper and Jason, and two very in trouble kids. The said kids are Hazel and Frank who decided to take a trip to the roof this morning and then get stuck up there, but what is more important now is the fact of Nico in the hospital.

"What happened?" Percy asks me.

"Nico is in the hospital." I tell the group. Thalia comes in and asks, "What's with all the long faces?"

I tell her and she sits down, she had been with the hunters after the trip in the subway but she had phoned this morning saying that she would be coming back this afternoon, I had completely forgotten about it till now. She looks at all of us and says, "Well, why aren't we going to go and help?!" She demands of us.

"Are you kidding?" Frank asks. Hazel gives him a look and he says, "That would be NINE demigods in one spot!"

"So we have seven right here in this room!" Hazel points out.

I nod and tell her "We have a protection shield around the hotel that Leo set up. That's why it's safe and that's the only reason."

Hazel sits down and huffs.

We all wait for further news and slowly our group goes to their respective rooms for sleep. In the end it winds up just being Hazel and me in the room, well as long as you don't count a sleeping kitten version of Frank. Finally around midnight we get a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, its Leo, is Hazel still up?"

"Yeah," I hand the phone to Hazel and she asks, "Hello?"

I don't hear Leo's half but what I do hear is Hazel's which goes sorta like this,

"Hi, Leo. Is Nico OK?"

"Thank the gods!"

"Mhm, yeah don't worry we won't. Yeah."

"Thanks, bye." And then she hung up. I looked at her quizzically but she just picked up Frank the kitten Zhang and left the room. I would have said that she couldn't take him into our room but I knew that Frank wouldn't try anything, so I let it slip. I sit there for another good ten minutes then get up. When walking down the hall I see that there is a kitten sitting in front of our door protecting it. I lean down and pick him up to where his head should be. The kitten changes back into Frank and he gives me a sheepish smile. I motion for him to head on to his room and he goes quickly away. I shake my head and smile.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

When I wake up with my head throbbing I'm in an all white room and in a hospital gown. I sit up and rub my head, there is a giant not on the back of it and it hurts really badly. I look around and see that Leo is asleep beside my bed in a plastic chair. I look at the clock beside my bed and it says, that its one in the morning. So I don't wake him, a nurse comes in and asks, "You need anything?"

I shake my head and she walks out of the room again. Leo stirs from his sleep and I poke him in the soft part of his head. He jumps a little and then looks up seeing me awake. I rub my head again and say, "So want to tell me what the heck happened?" Leo nods and after explaining it I sit there stunned. I remember an unbearable pain and the cab driver getting out but everything in between that was just a blur. Leo tells me that he has already told the others and that I had a mild concussion from hitting my head so hard. After a minute of silence I ask, "Did you recognize the monster?"

"No," Leo tells me honestly. I nod and say, "We might as well just get some sleep. We can go back to the hotel tomorrow morning." Leo nods and he settles back into his chair. I lie back down on the bed and then slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning! Still Nico's POV:**

* * *

I wake up and for a terrifying second I don't recognize where I am, then the day before comes flooding back to me. I rub my head again and look around expecting to see Leo, but he wasn't there. My cloths are sitting at the end of my bed so I pick them up and get dressed in the rest room. When I come back out I still don't see Leo. I fix the bed and then go out into the hall to look for him, nothing. I pass a nurse and say, "Excuse me have you seen a young Latino boy with rainbow suspenders today?" The nurse nods and says, "Yes, I saw that weirdo he's in the cafeteria," I tell her thank you and walk off to the cafeteria.

Once reaching it, it wasn't hard to find Leo. He was standing in a large group of kids doing magic tricks; like making flame burst from his hands, making little wind up toys in the matter of seconds, and pulling quarters from behind ears. The kids found it very amusing. I whistle for Leo's attention and he says, "Look my helper!" If there hadn't been children right there I would have choked him, but I just smile and say, "Hey," Leo then interjects, "This guy can disappear! Who wants to see it happen?" The kids scream in excitement as a response. "OK," I tell the kids, "But this is Leo and mines last trick, OK?" The kids nod and I grab Leo's shoulder, I pull the two of us into a shadow POP, and we are gone.

"Why did you have to do that?" Leo whines.

"Why did you have to do that?" I mimic back to him in a whinny voice. Leo pouts and says, "I don't talk like that." I give him a smile and pat him on the back. We finally look at where we are I hadn't really focused on any where, which is never a good idea I don't recommend it, but we did wound up where we needed to be, the hotel room. Unfortunately it was the wrong hotel room. Yup, good lucky Nico and Leo had wound up in the girls room. I wanted to shadow travel out of there but of course who walks in, Thalia, in a bathrobe, pink bunny slippers, and a towel wrapped around her head. Before Leo or I could react she had her bow drawn and calked one arrow was pointing at my heart and another at Leo's I didn't know you could shoot two arrows at a time but apparently Thalia could. She lowers her arrows and says, "Nico, Leo, how did you two get in here?"

"Shadow traveling without focusing can end you up in some weird places."

Thalia looks at us with distaste that does not fit with her outfit. I think about what I just said and realize it sounded really weird. I look at Leo and see that he is blushing from ear to ear. I look over and see that Hazel and Piper are up and watching us, well actually mostly Leo.

I do a double take and look again. Maybe it was just because of the bonk I had had on the head but it looked like Piper was looking at Leo, hm would have to see about that later. I turn back to Thalia who is also observing this. I give her a look like, '_you seeing this too?' _she nods and we turn back to watch more, but everyone jumps to the sound of a thousand elephants sounding their horns. When I look and my heart has stopped jumping up and down to the Macarena, all that was there was a sleeping Annabeth. No monster, no giant elephants, just Annabeth, sleeping.

I could barely hold in the laughter. I look at Leo and he is biting his knuckles so he won't wake her with the sound of us laughing our heads off. Thalia and Piper stare at us incredulously and Hazel well we can't see her because she has shoved her face in a pillow so that you can only hear a muffled hysterical laugh. I almost bust out in laughter but I keep my cool. I look at Thalia and she seems to be suppressing a smile, I nod towards the door and she walks over opening it. I tip my pretend hat to her and Leo gives her a curtsey.

Once in the hall I turn and look at Leo, and say with the most serious voice and face I can muster, "Leo, since when do men curtsey? Or, did you become a woman?"

Leo's face went from; almost laughing, to confused, to I see what you did there, to wait a minute, and to I'll kill you, and then back to almost laughing. I laugh at him and we both laugh our heads off all the way back to our room. We walk in and we are met with the sight of Percy sleeping in a bed and on his head a little black-haired kitten sitting right on his forehead.

I look at Leo and he seems to be about to start laughing again, but I hold my finger to my lips for quiet. I go over silently to my cousins and whisper in Percy's ear, "Yeah, isn't it great that Annabeth decided to go back to America isn't it Leo?" Percy shot up out of the bed so fast Frank didn't even fall off his forehead. I fell onto the bed and laughed and laughed until I looked up seeing a very mad Percy, a very mad Frank, and a Leo having a laughing fit on the floor pointing and saying things every few seconds like, "Face," or "Frank!" but apparently the memories were so hilarious that they would just spiral him back into laughter fits. I look at Percy and say, "What?"

"You know exactly 'what' death breath!" Percy says through gritted teeth.

I give him my best 'I don't know what you are talking about!' look and say, "So who wants breakfast?" Leo gets up and says, "I would actually like to get dressed again." I nod in agreement and say, "Well, boys lets get dressed and then go met up with the girls!" Frank and Percy nod reluctantly but do go along with it.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry about the late update! I've been busy because people are causing problems with my other story so sorry about that. I hope you are enjoying the story and please review, love reviews! Thank you for reading and reviewing because you wouldn't leave me hanging would you?


	7. Diagon Alley

**Nico at school**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After getting dressed we head down to the food room. The girls are already sitting, talking, and eating. Well, all of them but Thalia, she is, according to the girls, in the gym working out. Leo sets to work on his waffle and Percy wonders off to find some blue food die, I mean really the guy is almost 18 and he can't eat a waffle that isn't blue. Sometimes I wonder about that kid… I sit down with Hazel and Frank but Frank gives me a look that tells me not so politely that I should move, quickly.

When I sit with Annabeth and Percy, nothing, just an awkward silence like they are waiting for me to leave so they can make out or something. I take the hint and move away from the two of them. I start over to Piper and Jason but I dart away quickly as I see them in a discussion with Leo. I would go and sit with Grover and Tyson, who had their own room, but I didn't want to disturb them. So I head off to the gym to annoy Thalia.

Once in the gym I see that she is on a treed mill facing the opposite wall, too my amazement she doesn't notice me and keeps running. I notice that there are a few guys staring at her and obviously talking about her to their friends. I watch them until one of them gets up and starts going towards her. He has blond hair, chiseled fetches, muscled arms, tan, and a white smile that looks liked he had bleached it way to much. Basically he was the stand up jerk, I start walking over to Thalia and the closer I get the more I realize how tall this guy is. I curse under my breath but keep going. The closer I get to him the more he seems to radiate Jerkatude. I reach Thalia's treadmill before the other guy and I lean on it and say to the unaware Thalia, "So you skippin' breakfast today or something?"

She looks at me with a tired smile and says, "No, unlike you and the others I already had breakfast."

"With the hunters," I ask. She turns off the treadmill and nods dotting the sweat off her neck with a short towel. Her once short spiky hair is now down to her back and she mostly keeps it in a pony tail, she swings it back and nails the oncoming jerk in the face with a fist full of hair. He staggers back and then gives me a look that says, 'get out of here kid' I stick my tong out at him and he rolls his eyes. Thalia gives me a look and then gets off the treadmill, "So is that how you greet people? Sticking your tong out at them?" She inquires of me.

I shrug and hold out my arm and say, "Outré vous sibuplay"

Thalia laughs and says, that doesn't mean what you think it does. I nod but she does take my arm and I escort her out of the gym area to the jerkfaces shagrin. Once out of the room I stop Thalia and ask, "You know those guys were gawking over you, don't you?"

"Of course I knew I just didn't feel like ruining their morning by punching their faces in!" She replies to me cheerfully. I nod with a grin on my face knowing what she is capable I wouldn't be surprised if she did do that to those idiots.

After returning to the group with a happy Percy sitting with one arm around Annabeth, one hand holding a blue fork and on his plate a blue waffle, I laugh at Percy's weird wish for everything to be blue but decide not to say anything. We all sit in awkward silence eating till Thalia says, "So I found the Alley we are supposed to get our school supplies from." We all stare at her waiting for her to continue but she doesn't say anything more till she has finished all her food and looks at us again.

"What are you staring at?" Thalia asks us all.

"Are you going to tell us?" Leo asks.

"Why do you care you don't even like school?" Thalia points out.

"So neither do you from what I heard." Leo also points out.

Thalia shrugs and says, "Do you want me to show you all where it is or something?"

"That would be great!" Annabeth says, clapping her hands and practically jumping out of her seat.

"What if Percy burns this school down like the others?" I ask.

"I thought only Leo could do anything with fire." Hazel says.

"Yeah, but Percy has like destroyed ALL the schools he has gone to accept Goode which he did burn their band room."

"I didn't burn it down, a monster did. And the one before that a few ogres decided to take the demolition of my schools gym into their own hands. All the others for that matter had a monster burning, destroying, and excreta in mind when they went after me! None of that was my fault!" Percy interjects.

Annabeth pats him on the back saying soothing things and he calms down enough to let the water cooler go so it made a mess on the floor. Leo looks at it and says, "I an't cleaning that up." We all look at him weird and then back to Percy. He shrugs and leaves the table. Annabeth sends us deadly looks and I hold up my hands in surrender. She goes off after Percy and Thalia says, "Well, don't burn the building down." She says pointedly to Leo, "Don't raise the dead," she says looking at me, "And no make out sessions." She says looking at the couples. She then looks at Grover and Tyson and waves her hand in dismissal as if a half goat kid and a Cyclops couldn't do anything to bad. She gets up says, "Gunna get dressed, check on Percabeth, and then we are setting out. You guys have thirty minutes to be ready to go. OK?" We nod and she leaves.

Once on our way, by foot this time no need for anyone in the hospital again, we don't have to go far till Thalia stops in front of a little building with a sign over the front that says, "The Leaky Cauldron". I almost laugh at the name but when I see the people I stop. All of them seem very rough and tumble people who you don't want to mess with. Thalia just walks up to the large man behind the bar and says, "My friends and I need to get to Diagon alley." He nods and points to the back of the bar. Thalia motions for us to follow and we go to the back that opens up to a little courtyard. There isn't much there besides a trash can and some shrubs. I take a quick look around and see that Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel are looking at a wall. Jason, Percy, Leo, Tyson, and Grover however are all following me. I look at them and say, "What do I have a sign on my back or something?" They shake their heads and I ask again, "What?"

"What were you doing with that pretty girl?" Leo asks.

"In the bathroom," Percy adds.

"Yeah," Jason urges. I stare at them for a moment and then say, "I don't kiss and tell." With a sly smile on my face I break from the circle they had formed around me and head over to the girls.

I look at what the girls are doing and finally Annabeth says, "I think I know how you did it!" with an excited look on her face she presses blocks on the stone wall three up and two across from the trash can. Slowly the wall breaks apart so that the there is a large hole in the wall into a busy road with shops and restaurants all along it. I stare in awe of it all, and then I notice that everyone else is already leaving me. Running after them I pass all the amazing shops and one in particularly looks like something the Stolls would never leave, its sign says, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" I laugh at the sites in it and I see that Leo is also looking at the amazing sites inside we start to go in but Hazel and Thalia pull us by our collars away from the shop. I make note to back to that shop.

We pick up all these books and stupid things but when it says, "Wands" on the list Annabeth just stares at it and says, "Uh, anyone else see a wand shop?" The Hecate kids never used wands so we didn't really know what we were supposed to be expecting but Percy speaks up, "We could try that one." We follow his line of site to see a sign in pealing gold letters that said, "_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_"

We go in and it's a small shop with racks and racks of book cases filled with tons and tons of boxes. I stand in the door way in awe of the sheer mass of things in the store. A small man with pale eyes and white hair, he looks our group over and says, "Oh, you're the Americans that Dumbledore told me about! Come in come in!" Thalia approaches the front and says, "Hi, yeah we're the Americans, can you help us?"

"Of course!" the old shopkeeper says.

"Great!" Thalia responds. "So how does this work?"

"Simple we find the wand that works for you!" he responds.

Thalia nods and the little man runs off to the back and comes back with nine little boxes. He then motions for Thalia to hold out her arm, she does and he measures it. He then says, "Yes, I think this one will work!" He hands her one of the nine boxes and Thalia opens it. Inside is a stick of red wood. "That's cherry with a dragon's heart string!"

"What do I do?" Thalia asks. "Just wave it around!" She does and a light-bulb breaks. She yelps and says, "Uh is that supposed to happen?"

"Hm, no let's try a different one."

He hands her another one with light brown wood and dragon heart string. She try's again and this time nothing broke but all her hair blew off her face which was a weird effect. The little old man says, "Yes, that one is yours."

Thalia starts to bring out her money but the man stops her and says, "Don't worry about it." Thalia gives him a smile and sits down in a chair near the corner.

The man does this with everyone each ending up with something different; Percy got one made of drift wood and Phoenix feather, Annabeth got one made of cherry with unicorn hair, Piper got one made of Oak with veela hair, Jason got one made of maple and dragon heart string, Tyson got Drift wood and Unicorn hair, Hazel got rosewood and Unicorn hair, Leo (after a ton of tries) got Mahogany and troll whisker (which he thought was an insult to his height and to Buford the table), Grover was petrified when he found out his was made of Juniper and veela hair. Mostly because if he brought that back to camp he thought Juniper (the girlfriend) would kill him. When it was my turn the guy looks me over and says, "Lean forward," he then measures the length of my mouth, I mean how sensible is that he measured arm length, fingers, width of their hands, not their mouths! He nods and says, "Give me a minute." We stand there for a moment or two and then the guy is back with one very dusty box. He opens it and says, "Try."

I lift it up it has a semi-dark color to it and it fits my fingers perfectly. I wave it and a glass breaks on the floor. I jump and look at the shopkeeper, he just smiles at me and says, "Try again" I do and this time the glass jar that broke puts itself back together. I feel my eyes widen and stare at the expecting it to break apart again, but it doesn't. My friends are looking at me but I just look at the shopkeeper again. "Very good." He tells me. I nod and he hands me the box to my wand like he had done the others and says, "That one is walnut and Thestral tail hair." I look at the others and they're still staring at the jar as if not watched it will break again. I thank the old man and the motion for my friends to get out of the shop.

"I want to get a pet." Leo says. We all look at him with weird expressions but head off to the pet store. We start off and pass a store with owls in it and loss Piper, she apparently wants one, so of course Jason follows after her. We all decide to just meet back at the entrance in a few hours. Percy and Annabeth go off by themselves to find the cloaks. Grover and Tyson go and look for lunch/cans. Hazel and Frank go looking for non owl pets and that leaves Leo, Thalia and me all standing there awkwardly.

"So who wants to check out that joke shop?" Leo asks. I nod and we run off at full speed, I mean we would have waited for Thalia but I think that she would have voted against it. Once reaching the shop we see that the front of the shop has a man in a suit lifting up his top hat reviling a mouse. I look at Leo and we run in. The place is a mad house with all the things going on you knows that you wouldn't ever see everything on one trip. We run around the first level and hear two people yelling over the noise of it all, "Step up! Step up! We have puking pistils, canary creams, and quills in Smart Answer, Self inking, and Spell checking varieties!" I look up and see two older red heads. They could be late teens or early twenties but they seemed to be in charge of the place and were having a great time about it too. Leo and I start-up the stairs and the two of them stop us and say, "What could we help you two with?" the way they say this in unison makes me think that they might share a brain but I don't say anything. Leo keeps looking in every direction and they say, "Is this your first time here?" We nod and they laugh clapping us on the back and head off to another group.

We wander around some more just taking in all the sites and then Leo pulls me to another thing that was bright pink and had bubbles coming out of it. I look at him with a confused expression and he points to the sign which read, "Love Potions," I smile and grab two Leo does the same and we head back down. When running to the register we see Thalia wandering around looking for us but we avoid her at all costs, knowing that she would tell us to get our butts back to the group and not to buy these love potions. We reach the register panting we put the bottles down and a kid about our age with red hair looks at us. He looks at what we are buying and says, "Good luck getting a girl to drink it." We nod and he rings us up, "That's five galleons." I look at Leo and he shrugs. I look at the guy and say, "Galleons?"

"Yeah, galleons, what don't you have any money?" I pull out the ten pounds from my pocket and hold it out, the kid looks at then at me and says, "No I don't want muggles money I want five galleons." I'm about to ask him what a muggles is when the older two come over and say, "What's the problem Ronny?" Ronny rolls his eyes and says, "They don't have any wizard world money can we take muggles money?" They shrug and say, "How much you got kid?" I hand him the ten and he takes it, looks it over and then says, "Yeah that's enough take your potions! And have a nice day!" We take our potions and see Thalia coming towards us. We jump and run out of the shop, yelling "Thanks!" as we run. When we stop running we see Tyson and Grover sitting at an ice-cream parlor. They wave at us and we run over to them and take a seat.

"Where's Thalia?" Grover asks us.

"Joke shop," Leo pants.

"Why were you in a joke shop?"

"Cool stuff" I explain.

"How did you pay for it?"

"Ten pounds" I say sheepishly.

"I thought you had to use that weird money that Annabeth has." Grover says.

"What the galleon things?"

"Yeah I think there are; Galleons, Sickles and Knuts."

"Okay, but why does Annabeth have all the money?"

"Oh, she doesn't she gave a few to each group. She gave a galleon three sickles and twenty-nine knuts to us."

"She didn't give us any!" Leo complains.

"No, she gave the money to Thalia."

"Where did she get the money?" I ask.

"I think she got it from Hades," Grover says not meeting our eyes.

I almost yell at him for letting her do that Hades always has a price. Don't get me wrong I like my dad and all but he can have serious prices for deals with him.

We sit for a bit then I say, "I'm hungry." Leo nods in agreement and we go up to the front, with some of Grover and Tyson's money, and buy small shepherd's pies. Once we finish eating the delicious things we give the tins to Grover for him to snack on. Tyson points to one of the clocks and says, "We have to go." I look and sure enough its time to meet everyone back at the wall. We get up, taking our bags of books, wands, and love potions and set off down the street to the magical wall.

After a little while we see Hazel and Frank, Hazel has a black cat on her shoulders that seems content staying up off the ground and Frank has a bag that says, "Madam Malkin's" the bag looks large enough to hold thirteen Leos. We walk and talk and finally I ask, "Dude, what do you have in that bag!?" Frank looks at the bag and says, "Annabeth told me to hold it so Percy and she could go get quills. She then didn't come back; these are all the robes that we will need for the year, and the uniforms. So don't get grow, I'm not doing this again!" I nod and by this point we reached the wall. Waiting there was Piper with an owl, Jason, Annabeth and next to her a pile of bags and boxes. I look around and finally ask, "Where's Percy?"

"I'm right here!" Says the pile, I look at it then at Annabeth and say, "You have reduced the hero of Olympus to a pile of bags?" She rolls her eyes and says, "So, what you do with Thalia?" I look around and realize that we had forgotten about her, and that she was probably looking for us idiots. I take a quick look around and then run down the alley to find her. I hear laughter from behind me and I see that Thalia is standing where I had just been I run back to the group and ask, "What? Where did you come from?!"

"I've been here you idiot. After you and Leo ditched me I went and found Annabeth and bag boy here and waited for you guys to show up so that I could freak you out and you know death breath you didn't disappoint."

"I didn't freak out!"

"Mhm, yeah sure you didn't" She gives me a knowing look and then we share the bags that Percy has cared so all of us have a heavy load and then we head out back to the hotel rooms.

When we get we put all the stuff in Grover and Tyson's room, just because they had the least amount of stuff in their room. We sort the stuff out and I wind up with one day cloak, one winter cloak, three pairs of black slacks, a black shirt, and one wand, a ton of books, six quills, and two love potions (but Leo and I don't hand those out). The boys all have the same thing and the girls have everything like that but they have skirts, to the disappointment of Thalia, Annabeth and Piper. "Why do we have to wear skirts?" Thalia complains. I shrug and grab up all my stuff.

Once back in my room I start to make room for all the stuff in my bag. My once only half filled duffel bag is now full and I don't even have the same amount of stuff as the others. Percy had to get three extra text books because Annabeth said it would be 'necessary', Frank has to hold some of Hazel's things so that she can fit her cats stuff in her case, and Leo seemed to pack every single scroll he has ever used and ever piece of scrap metal in the Hephaestus cabin. So his suit case is full and he had to borrow Percy's extra duffel bag that he had brought.

The girls seemed to be having even less success because Annabeth came in three or four times to dump some more stuff on the others from their girlfriends. This is one of the few times that I am glad I don't have a girlfriend, though the others kept saying that it wouldn't be long till I was caring Thalia's stuff. I had to keep pointing out that she was a Hunter and finally I said, "NO! I don't like Thalia and I'm not going to be going out with her so shut it!" They finally shut up after that because I threatened to send evil dead people on them.

We maybe spent four hours trying to get everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow. After that we all went down to have some dinner, and after that, with Annabeth's insistence, we all went to bed early.

At about ten I couldn't stand sitting there bored out of my mind listening to Frank snore, so I got up put on some shoes and walked to the roof of the building. I looked around and spotted the Leaky Cauldron but to my surprise there was no alley on the other side of the wall just another empty alley. I heard someone coming from behind me and I turn around to see Thalia standing there. I smile at her and say, "Hey, you're supposed to be in bed." She laughs and says, "Yeah, well so are you!" I nod with a smile on my face and say, "So Annabeth's snoring keeping you up?" She laughs and nods.

"Frank's keeping you up?" I nod and then say, "How did you know that?" She looks at me like I just asked her why I need to breathe to live. Then rolls her eyes and says, "The hotel's walls aren't that thick Nico, I can hear." I nod and we stand in silence looking at each other. Then I point to the missing alley she nods and says, "I noticed awhile ago." We watch the city below and later she says, "Good night, Nico." I nod not looking away from the city. She walks away and I watch her leave. I smile to myself and wait till I hear a second door shut then head down.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long but its up and soon they will be off to Hogwarts! Thats when the confusion really kicks in! LOL, so yay hope you liked it!**


	8. A new meeting

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of running foot steps, yelling, and having a Leo foot in my liver. I yell at him a few words that I'm hope no nuns heard and while clutching my side I get off my bed, it now being part of the intersection of craziness. I slowly walk over to the bathroom often being interrupted by Percy coming in saying, "Hurry your Podex up already!" I wave my hand at him while brushing my teeth and then make the inclination of spitting on him. He leaves me in peace to finish getting awakened. Once back in the main room I almost step on a dog version of Frank, I jump to ovoid him and say, "Really you can't stay in human form long enough for me to wake up?!" Frank barks at me and trots of down the hall to the girl's room. I shake my head and get the cloths I left out for the day last night pick them up and start getting dressed.

Of course that's when Percy decides its time to go, so while I'm still trying to get my belt on he is whisking me out the door. I yell that I need my shoes but of course Frank comes trotting up with them in his maw. I take them and roll my eyes. The dog/Frank barks at me, Percy has already taken down all the bags and has them in the front area with Thalia as a guard. Percy, Frank the dog, and I all get into the elevator and I start working on getting my shoes on in the corner. I look up and see a kid with bright blue eyes looking at me I shake my head but when I look again the kid is still staring at me. I elbow Percy and nod towards the kid. There are maybe six or seven other people in the little box but he seems to know what I'm pointing at. The kid takes a quick glance at Percy but then goes back to focusing on me. The kid looks like she could be eleven or twelve maybe; with blond hair and being rather short she didn't seem to be much a threat but you never know. She holds onto a man's hand but he isn't paying attention he is looking at his phone. The door dings for the bottom floor and Percy, Frank the dog and I all get off.

We walk to the front to see everyone standing there waiting for us. Frank trots up to Hazel and she scratches him behind the ear. Percy and Annabeth are talking in hushed tones so who knows what's up with them, but Tyson and Grover seem to be in the hunt for food even though I know they have already eaten. Leo is standing next to Thalia asking her things like, "So does it feel different being immortal?" She nods and then says, "Are you done pestering me now?"

Leo looks at me and says, "Oh, I get it it's because your boyfriend is here."

Thalia looks like she is on the verge of killing him but she restrains herself and says, "If you ever say that I will have my sword on your throat," Leo nods while giving her a cheeky smile and says, "Of course we wouldn't want a certain goddess finding out now would we?" Thalia starts to reach into her bag for her sword and Leo darts away. I walk over to her and ask, "So Leo being a smarty pants again?" She looks at me huffs and says, "Go away Nico, or I'll slit your throat too!" I put my hands up in innocence and back away from her.

I sit between Leo and Percy in the mini van cab we got. Leo is constantly fidgeting so it impossible to get comfortable and Percy is always leaning over me so he can talk to Annabeth, who is behind Leo. Finally I say, "Everyone, stop moving around me! Percy you are crushing the life out of me to talk to Annabeth, and Leo you have scraped me with bits of metal this entire ride! Both of you stop!"

Of course right when I say this the cabbie turns around and says, "Well, we're here. I'll get your bags." I feel my face get hot and I hop out of the van to help the cabbie with the bags.

We find platform 9 and we find platform 10 but we can't find for the life of us platform 9 and 3/4. After maybe half an hour of looking and with ten minutes left till the train leaves three kids our age come hurtling past us with their carts of school things, and not just any school things Hogwarts school things.

One of them has a bush of flying light brown hair, the bush head runs past us straight to a wall, before I can stop her she runs smack dab into it, I look away so I don't see the kid bash her face in but when I turn back she is gone. I look at the others and they seem to be in shock also. The next one to run past is a boy with black hair and a snowy owl in his cart. I stare this time and see the boy run through the wall. Before the last kid can go through I stand in front of the wall blocking his path. He looks at me and I realize it's the cashier from the joke shop. I stare at him and Leo pitches in, "Hey you're the guy from the joke shop!" The kid nods, well I really shouldn't be calling him a kid because he is obviously older than me like Percy or Jason's ages, the guy then says, "You should move I need to get to the train." Piper steps in and says, "Can you show us how to go through?" She is using charm speak, I know because I feel the urge to apologize for not knowing how to do it.

The boy nods and says, "Yeah, you just run into the wall, it's that simple." Piper nods with a big smile on her face and says, "Well, let's get our stuff." I don't move so that the boy doesn't go through, just in case we don't do it right we can get him to show us. The first to try is Percy, with his baggage cart of course, and he just passes straight through. Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Leo have all gone through leaving the boy, Piper and me. I know the boy could have left right after Percy but he seemed reluctant because of Piper.

"Piper," I say.

"Hm," She asks.

"Piper, that's a beautiful name," mumbles the boy.

"How much charm speak did you use on the dude?" I ask her a bit concerned for the guy's mental state.

She shrugs and says, "Three minutes, we should be getting on the train like now."

I nod and motion for her to go through. Once Piper leaves the guy shakes his head and says, "Bloody Hell! Where are Harry and Hermione? Who are you?" I put a hand around the guy's shoulder and say, "Nico Di Angelo, nice you meet you! What's your name?"

"Ron," Says the red-head. I nod and he asks, "What did that girl do to me?" I laugh and say, "Magic!" The way his eyes widen makes me think that charm speaking isn't taught at Hogwarts. I laugh at the guy's expression again and then take my bags running through the wall.

On the other side was the busiest subway station ever. I couldn't even believe that so many people could fit onto one piece of concrete. I don't see any of my friends at first then I hear shouting and head that way. What I find is at the door to the train boxes a girl with bushy brown hair a boy with black hair, green eyes and glasses arguing with Percy and Annabeth. We watch and to my horror I see Annabeth reaching for her dagger. I run between the two groups and say, "Hey what's with all the fighting," trying to give my best Leo Valdez impression. Annabeth removes her hand from her dagger and says, "They think we have their friend hostage, and we thought they had you and Piper since you two weren't here yet." I nod and say, "Listen your friend came through the magic wall thingy just like the rest of us. We didn't do a thing too him." I know that's really a lie but you can't say, 'I had my friend use her magic voice to convince your friend to help us!' yeah I don't think that would go very well.

The girl huffs and stalks off towards the wall. The boy stands there awkwardly and then says, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Percy extends his hand and says, "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."

I look at the two of them and decide they are twins separated at birth. The two just look so similar, it's creepy really.

"So that was Hermione, and the red-head is Ron." Harry says. I know what's coming Percy is going to introduce all of us and the guy is gonna run for the hills. Percy smiles and says, "Well, this is my girlfriend Annabeth; this is Thalia Grace, her brother Jason Grace; the two over there are; Tyson my brother, and Grover my best friend, the emo guy right here is Nico, that's Leo over there, Piper and Hazel right there, Hazel is Nico's sister, and lastly that's Frank."

Harry shakes his head and says, "Ok, let me make sure I have this right. The guy in black is Nico, the tall guy in the back is Tyson and the hairy guy is Grover. Annabeth is your girlfriend, Leo is the guy with the hip pack," Leo starts to explain that it's a tool belt but Annabeth shoots him a look, Harry then continues, "The pretty one with feathers in her hair is Piper," Jason steps beside her and takes her hand, "The boy holding her hand is Jason Grace who is her boyfriend, and that girl is Thalia?" Thalia nods, "And that's Frank!" Frank snorts and takes Hazel's hand. "Oh and that's Hazel!" Harry smiles like Percy does when he remembers something complicated. Leo and I share a look and we ask, "So were you born in New York by any chance?" Harry shakes his head, Leo and I nod.

We board the train once Ron, the red-head, is found. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover share a room; Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank share one; Tyson wonders off to the other end of the train and not really paying attention Leo and I wonder into a non full room.

Sitting on one side is Sussan from the plane, which by the way was seriously surprising. She smiles at me and motions for me to sit in the empty seat beside her. I take the seat and smile at her. Across from her is a girl that looks a lot like Ron, Leo sits beside her, to her displeasure I think. Leo gives the girl a winning grin and says, "You must be Ron's sister!" She nods and says, "Ginny, and you two are?" Sussan leans over and whispers something in Ginny's ear when they sit back down Ginny has a smug grin on her face. "So you the charmer from New York then, figure Sue here would pick a bad boy." I sit there a little unsure what to say but thankfully Ginny turns to Leo, "So you the peanut butter one?" I almost laugh thinking of Leo doing what Tyson had on the plane. Leo shoots me a look and I see that his hand is smoking, I shut up. "No, I'm the handsome Hispanic!" Leo says proudly. Sussan laughs and says, "He was the one who was snoring." Ginny nods suppressing a smile. Leo's hand smokes more violently and the others seem to notice. Leo follows their gaze and shouts, then extinguishes his hand. So far not a bad trip with eight demigods, a Cyclops, and a Satyr on board.

* * *

**Author's Note: OK sorry this has taken so long. I was working on a school story and we had like a day to do it, otherwise this chapter would have been up yesterday. I have also been unable to use the computer so yeah those are my lame excuses for not posting this chapter. Hope you guys are liking it and please review just down there V**


	9. On the Train

**Nico at School **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**On the Train**

* * *

The train slowly pulls away from the station, I watch as the train station changes into a country side, then to rolling hills. I finally tear my focus away from the window when Leo lights the tip of my pants on fire. After extinguishing the flames I turn to Leo. He, and the girls I might add, is laughing. Though not for long because I lung for him but am somehow stopped. I'm halfway out of my seat kind of floating with Leo looking just as confused as me.

"Oh, come on Nico. It was just a little fun." Sussan teases.

I wiggle around but can't seem to sit back down, or fall for that matter.

Ginny laughs at me and says, "You really haven't had a freezing spell put on you before? Wow, you guys need to get studying."

Sussan laughs and says, "Well, if they wind up in Gryffindor they can have Hermione help them!"

Leo and I look at her and say, "No that's why we have Annabeth she can help us with it." Sussan laughs and says, "Trust me you want Hermione to help you. She is the smartest person in all of Hogwarts."

Leo and I share another look that says one thing, _not anymore. She isn't. _

After Ginny does the counter act spell she says, "So you guys hungry?" Leo and I nod vigorously.

We reach the dinning car and see that there are a ton of kids there. We look around for a little while but only come across Tyson, and he is sitting very sadly at a booth.

"What's the matter big guy?" Leo asks him.

"They don't have Peanut butter." Tyson grumbles.

I look at Sussan and Ginny to see if this is true and they laugh at our surprised looks.

"They run out sometimes, don't worry big guy they'll have some at Hogwarts!" Ginny says cheerfully.

We walk over to the bar, Ginny and Sussan sit down. "Four Butter beers," Sussan turns to us and asks, "And what do you boys want?" Leo and I laugh sitting down beside the girls ordering the same. After about eight butter beers between the four of us we are almost to Hogwarts. We laugh at everything back to the cabin and on the way pass Ron and Hermione and Harry's cabin, so just out of curiosity we peak in. Hermione and Harry are arguing and Ron has to be the deciding party. We laugh and Ron sees us. We start to run down the hall only to have Ron, Harry, and Hermione chasing after us. Ron is in the lead chasing after us and Ginny is leading our party back to our own cabin. When we reach it we all run into the small room, Ginny latches it shut behind us. We sit down for a second then Leo and I have to push against the door to keep Ron and Harry from busting it down. Finally they stop shoving on the door and we look out the little windows. Hermione asks, "Why are we chasing them?"

Ron looks furious and says, "Ginny…. Boys…. Americans…. No."

Hermione laughs and says, "You are too protective, Ron. Calm down." Ron nods and they head back down the hall.

I half laugh half sigh with relief. I sit back down, this time next to Ginny, and laugh till it's really awkward. When I look out the window I see that it is now early evening and that we are in a small town. I motion for Leo to look and he gasps, "Dude!—Look at that Castle!" I follow his line of sight and too my amazement see an actual Castle.

"That's Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ginny and Sussan tell us. They get their things off the bag holders and say, "Come on, we have to go now."

The train pulls into station, Sussan and Ginny say they will see us soon and disappear into a group of older kids. A large scraggly bearded man in a trench coat is yelling, "First years! First years! Come on all of ya' over here!" Leo and I share a glance then head over. All the kids seem to be twelve so we stick out being the tallest in the group; the only good part of this is it helps us find the others. Percy and Annabeth are arguing on whether we should be over here; Grover and Tyson are talking about horses; Piper and Jason are laughing about something; Hazel is holding a sleeping black-haired kitten and has a big mama cat around her shoulders; I also see the Stolls (they hadn't come with us so I had figured they had ditched or something); Thalia is talking to a raven haired girl about something, Leo and I pick our way through what seems to be hundreds of sixth graders to the others.

The man with a large black beard comes up to us and asks, "Who are you lot? You are too old to be first years, so are you lost or just dumb?" Annabeth steps up and says, "Sir, I'm sorry but we are first years. Believe me we have never been to this school." The bearded man looks our group over and says, "Oh, you lot are the Americans. Got it." I was really getting tired of being called the 'Americans' like it was some kind of disease , I could also tell the others were too.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up! And sorry its so short. Thank you guys for reading! Please Review, any ideas of what houses they should go into? I really don't know so yeah that would be great if you could send me ideas!:D Thanks again for reading!


	10. The Sortings

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Just so you guys know; I have been meaning to spell Sussan's name that way. I have always spelled Sussan, and I didn't get corrected till about a year ago but I like it better this way. So just wanted to tell you why so you know I'm not just spelling it wrong I am meaning to do it that way but I've held you up to long anyway now. Here is Chapter 10 of Nico at School!**

* * *

We all climb into a boat that just so happens to have the big guy in it, and start to cross a large lake. The sun has gone down by now and I don't really know why Frank can't stay in human form for this but he seems to be happy in Hazel's arms as a small black kitten. We reach the entrance to the school and are filled through to a large hall filled with what looks to be thousands of students. We line up along the side and a man with a long white beard, gray robs, and long white hair stands at a podium. He welcomes all the older students then he welcomes all the newcomers. A lady in green robes brings out a dirty brown hat and places it on a stool. And it begins to sing,

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_and I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_so try me on and I will tell you_  
_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Huffelpuffs,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Huffelpuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slythern_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

* * *

The first of our group to be called up, of course, is me because they do it in Alphabetical order. A few others had already been called and it was a kid for Gryffindor, three for Huffelpuff, and one for Ravenclaw. The only one with no one yet was the table of green and silver kids. They all looked really mean, unhappy, and dangerous. Mostly they all reminded me of a ton of Ares kids. I slowly walk up to the stool and sit down to have the creepy hat placed on my head.

The thing says, _"Oh, you are interesting! What are you? You do spend a lot of time with death. You are deceitful and unkind to many. I think it is a simple decision what house you should go into. What do you think, Slythern?"_ I shake my head and say in my mind, _"No."_ I say firmly. The hat seems to laugh and says,_ "Well, to bad. That is the house you belong with."_

The hat then says out loud, "Slythern!" I slowly stud up and walked to the table. The group clapped and patted me on the back and for a little while I thought everything would be fine.

Then the others got called.

Annabeth was called next, "Gryffindor!" calls out the stupid hat.

Jason came after, "Gryffindor!"

Thalia, "Gryffindor!"

Percy, "Gryffindor!"

Hazel, "Ravenclaw!"

Piper, "Huffelpuff!"

Connor, "Gryffindor!"

Travis, "Gryffindor!"

Leo, "Gryffindor!"

Frank, my last hope to have a friend in here, "Huffelpuff," I practically went up and choked the stupid hat.

I look at the three other new kids and say, "Hi, I'm Nico!" They roll their eyes in response. I almost strangle them too!

After a nice dinner I try to catch up with my friends, but of course we have to follow a 'head' person. The guy is a grown man with greasy hair and a permanent scowl. He leads us down a hall to a room of revolving stairs. The sight is just jaw dropping. I see Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Percy, the Stolls, and Leo in a group going up. Then we pass Hazel, all alone like me, she isn't going as far up as the Gryffindors but her group is going up. We then pass Piper and Frank's group they go a bit down but then continue forward. It just seems to me like the group keeps going down, farther and farther. Till we reach a place that looks like the dungeons. Where upon the leader of the group says, "This is the opening to the common rooms. You need a password and I will only tell you once." He then says something like, "Portafart sir some." I look at the wall and see it slowly slide open. The room is cold and seems to have a green glow to it. There are a ton of low back chairs and most of the things are black, with skulls or snakes on it. I don't want to stay in the room so I ask a blond-haired boy, "Where do we get our bags?" He laughs clapping me on the back takes me up a flight of stairs to a room with lots of beds. On one of the beds is my duffel bag.

I thank the boy and he asks me, "So what's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo, what's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," The Draco gives me a smile and I give him one in return. He then goes back down to the rest of the group. I immediately check to see if my love potion is still there and undamaged. I sigh and flop down on my green and silver bed. With black wood and silver curtains it reminds me mostly of my room in the underworld. Well, if the curtains were black then it would be exactly the same.

I stand up reluctantly and start putting away my cloths. When I get to the bottom I see all my pictures. One of Thalia, Percy and me; me and Bianca; and some with all my friends, I smile at them and put them at the very bottom of the trunk every bed has. Once all my things are put away I look at my empty bag. I think how the others are probably talking to the other people in their houses but I REALLY don't want to talk to them.

I throw my bag under the bed and fall into it with maybe a minute between falling on it to being asleep.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

After having a really nice meal with the other Gryffindors we head up to our house, which turns out to be in the highest tower of the castle. The place is amazing; all these really happy and very brave looking kids are here. It reminds me so much of being at Camp Half-Blood, I almost become homesick. I see Hermione, Ron and Harry talking to a pair of rather tall red-headed boys. Leo looks very pleased to be put into this house, because he immediately starts hitting on a group of girls. Well, till one punches him hard in the stomach, then he leaves them alone.

The room itself is all rich browns, reds, and golds. With big comfy chairs and a warm fireplace it's just so inviting! Percy and I sit down in a big comfy chair and watch the others mingle. We sit there for a few hours just enjoying each others company when I think of the others. Nico and Hazel were alone in their houses. Piper and Frank at least had each other, not that they were really friends but Nico and Hazel were literally alone. I turn to Percy and say, "I need to ask Hermione something, I'll be right back." Percy nods sleepily and says, "Bye-Bye Annie!" I let that one slide because he is half asleep, but just barely.

I walk over to Hermione and say, "How do you go to other people's houses?" Hermione looks me over and asks, "Why?" I explain that Nico and Hazel are our two friends from the US and that they both got put in separate houses without any of us in them. She turns to the taller red-headed twins and says, "You should ask them." I nod and walk over to the pair.

The way their faces lit up when I told them what I needed to do reminded me way too much of the Stolls when they are going on a pranking run. They take me off to the side and say, "Use this!" I take a piece of rolled up paper and begin to ask what it is but they interject, "This is a map of Hogwarts, the moving dots are teachers. The doors to the different houses are listed, just don't get caught. OK?" I nod and thank them for the map.

* * *

Heading out the door, well painting really, I see that there is a new dot on the map, this one indicates me. I walk down the halls till I find the stair cases that go down. I first head for the Ravenclaw house because that is closer. Once I reach the door I see that it is a bronze door with an eagle door knocker, _how funny _I think _a Roman gets put into the room of bronze and an eagle. _As I stand there the door knocker asks, "Which came first the, Phoenix, or the Flame?" After thinking for a moment I say, "A circle has no beginning. So there for neither came first!" The door then slowly opens, the room is beautiful. It is has blue and silver everywhere and so many books, I could have stayed here for years and barely make a dent in reading all of these books. I step in but I don't see Hazel, so I go where I would go if I was alone here.

I head up the stairs and knock on the door. It slowly opens and I see that Hazel is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She doesn't seem to notice me yet so I sneak up on her then say, "Hey!" If she hadn't been lying down I think she would have gone through the roof. I fall over laughing at her doing this, when I look up she looks furious but also happy. I smile at her and she gives me a big hug. We talk and laugh for a bit then the other house people notice there is a Gryffindor in. I am told 'nicely' to get out or pay the consequences. I say good-bye to Hazel but before I am gone she tells me, "Check on Nico, he needs looking after. He might not act like it a lot but he does. He is easily persuaded; please check up on him too." I nod and walk down the stairs heading for the Slythern dungeon.


	11. Annabeth visits the Slythern house

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I hear the door to the dungeon open and a bunch of yelling. I don't particularly want to get up but it lasts for more than a few minutes so I figure its something big. I slowly get out of my bed and hop down to the floor. When I have wiped the sleep out of my eyes I see that the door to the common room is now shut.

When I get out of the boy's room, still half asleep, what I see surprises me awake. Annabeth is standing inside with her hands on her hips. Draco and a few other boys are yelling at her to leave but I can't quiet make out what Annabeth is saying. Draco yells at her to leave again and finally I hear what she is saying, "NO. I will not leave till I have seen and spoken to Nico Di Angelo. Where is he?" She looks at the stairs and sees me staring at her. She sighs and motions for me to come down.

When I get down to where they are all the other Slytherns are looking at me in appall, I don't really understand why but I try not to think about that. At the moment I had an angry Annabeth to deal with, which let me tell you is not a nice thing to wake up too.

"Good you are OK," Annabeth says with a sigh.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be OK?" I ask her a bit confused.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were OK, and Hazel told me to check on you."

"Why did Hazel tell you to check on me?-When did you talk to Hazel?!"

"She was worried and about ten minutes ago."

I notice that everyone in the Slythern house is watching us so I motion for Annabeth to follow me.

We go to a secluded part of the common room and sit in chairs beside each other.

"So why are you worried?" I ask still a bit confused about that part.

"Well, I was told that Slytherns aren't to be trusted, that they are bad news and that people in the Slythern house aren't friends with Gryffindors." Annabeth states simply.

"Well, I'm fine. See nothing bad has happened to me, how is Hazel and why would she want me to be checked on?"

Annabeth's face told me that, like herself, Hazel didn't trust that I could not be influenced by the Slytherns.

"She just wanted me to check on you because she is your older sister. She feels protective over you." I snort and say, "Well, you don't have to check on me I'm fine. Thanks though and tell the others that I said hey." With that I stand up and taking her arm lead her out of the house. She doesn't say anything more just gives me a sad look like I have already turned into a monster.

When I shut the door behind Annabeth the Slythern house is surrounding me.

"Who is she?" One demands.

"What house does she belong to?!" Another asks.

"Gryffindor you idiot!" Says the first person to the second.

"We don't talk to Gryffindors," Draco says.

"Why?" I ask.

The others snort and Draco says, "They can't be trusted. They will tell lies and they hate us, just because we are Slytherns. So do you understand that you can't trust them?"

"Those Gryffindors are my friends. They have been my friends for years. My sister is a Ravenclaw, are you saying I can't talk to her either?" I demand from them.

Draco puts his arm around me and says, "You just don't get it do you?" He leads me away and I take one last look at the door, really wishing I had gone with Annabeth when I could have.

* * *

**So sorry this is a really short chapter i just wanted to have that done before i started working on the first day of class. Thanks for reading and please review and if you think its good tell a friend!**

**~lilmonkey13**


	12. The Fire-Place

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**So sorry that I haven't updated this in a while I just haven't thought of a way to make it any good. I couldn't come up with any ideas but a ton for my other stories I'm sooooooo sorry! So here is chapter 12 don't send Annabeth on me with a chain saw! *runs***

* * *

I wake up and get dressed for the day; it's been almost a week since Annabeth came and talked to me. Draco's words still ring in my head, _you don't need them. You have us! Slytherns stick together and away from Gryffindors. _I hadn't thought much of it then but now that I think over it I'm all alone again. Just like at camp, I'm different from everyone else and I have no one to really relate to. Draco is nice, I guess, but he isn't really a friend. He is just there to keep everyone in check most of the time. He also doesn't seem to have friends he has his two body guards and he has the group of kids, who I call the fan club. Most of the other Slytherns stay away from me and I have only gotten one answer on why, _because I'm not a 'pure blood', _whatever that means. I'm separate from the group I'm supposed to be most like. I really need to make a note to kill that stupid hat.

I have all my classes with these kids and most of the time they are only talking about how this is stupid and how they shouldn't be put on the same level as the mud bloods. I really am still confused on what a mud blood is but I can tell it's not something nice. I think over the day we all got sorted and something bizarre I just remember. Tyson was never called. I never hear his name. I look around and notice I'm the only one up; I put on my shoes and jacket and head out the dungeon doors. I slip past the sleeping portraits and ghosts up the stairs, which aren't moving as much as when people are awake, to the Gryffindor tower. When I see the picture of the fat lady I see her eyes narrow. I try giving her a wining smile and she just says, "Who are you?" she then notices my tie of green and silver.

Her eyes narrow more and before I can even explain she says, "Get away Slythern or I'll get everyone up now."

I look at her and say, "Sorry I can't do that ma'am. I need to speak to my cousins."

"Cousins?" the woman asks.

"Yes; Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez, they are my cousins and I really need to speak with them."

She looks me over then says, "Well, you have to tell me the password."

"I don't know the password."

"Well, tell me the Slythern password."

"Why?"

"Because; besides if you don't tell me you won't be able to get in."

"Fine but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I won't tell a soul."

"No on the Styx."

"Why would I swear on sticks?"

"No not sticks Styx, it's- you know what never mind. The password is Snape Rules."

"Thank you sweetie and go ahead in."

The portrait swings open and I walk into the inviting red and gold common room. There is a ton of light and it's warm up here. I can't get over how warm it is, there is a fire roaring in the fire-place and it's giving off heat! I hadn't realized how cold I was till I stepped in here. The Slythern house was cold, damp, and the fire-place actually makes the place COLDER! It just kind of sucks, the only heat you get is from your own body, how the entire house isn't sick all the time is beyond me. I look around and see that there isn't anyone awake here either, gods how early is it? Instead of going up immediately I decide to sit by the fire and warm up a bit. Before I knew it I had my jacket off and was laying on one of the warm couches. I curl up and sigh, "I'll get up in just a second. I'm not going to fall asleep, just rest my eyes for a minute."

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

I awake to the sound of the Stolls and the Wesleys talking loudly waking up everyone. I roll over and Travis takes that as a cue to sit on my head. I shove him off and say, "What is wrong with you! Have you never taken a shower!?" He laughs and says, "Get up we have a Slythern asleep in our common room, we are going to scare him to death!" I laugh remembering my first meeting with Draco Malfoy, he is a serious jerk. Harry and Ron are getting their things together and I go around waking up the guys. Leo said he wouldn't be waking up for another three hours and to leave a message after the beep. Jason laughed and then said, "Same here!" I roll my eyes and head down the stairs with Ron, Harry, Travis, George, Connor, and Fred. I look and see the victim just lying down on the couch fast asleep.

He has black hair and is lying on his face; his tie is out from under his robes so that's how they know it's a Slythern. We walk over to him quietly and the two sets of twins pick him up. The guys place him dangerously close to the fire and he starts to squirm. We laugh and the boys hold him there. He screams and I hear Ron and Harry hit the ground laughing, I'm about to join them when I see on the kid's hand is a skull ring.

"Travis! Connor! Let him go!" I yell at them.

They look at me confused and yell, "It's NICO!"

They immediately move him away from the fire with a confused George and Fred. They put him down on the couch again and you can see Nico's face has a bit of tan. He looks at us with a freaked out expression. He stands up and moves away from us. I take a step closer to him and say, "Nico you OK buddy?" His eyes get wide and he darts out of the room, out into the halls. Harry, Ron, Fred and George are looking at us completely lost.

"Who was that?" Harry finally asks.

"That would be my little cousin Nico who we just almost put into a fire." I reply.

Travis and Connor stand there awkwardly and then finally Travis says, "Should we go after him?"

Ron looks at us and says, "Uh, dude we'll cover for you. Go ahead." I nod and run out without a second thought.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. The first time I rolled over trying to ignore it then I heard it again and ran out of the girl's room. Thalia was right at my heels, Leo and Jason came running out of the boy's room with a few others and we see this: Travis, Connor, Fred, and George holding a kid over the fire-place. Harry, Ron and Percy laughing then Percy stops and tells them to move him away from the fire. They just stand there till Percy tells them it's Nico. At this Thalia takes a sharp intake of air. They quickly put him down on the couch and he looks almost as terrified as when he found out that Bianca was going to go on the quest that killed her. Nico looks up and sees us I see Percy take a step towards him and Nico bolts out of the room. Percy stands there talking with the others for a minute then bolts out too. I start down the stairs but Thalia beats me to the door, she is out the door in seconds. I look at Jason and Leo; their faces say that they didn't know about it and for that I'm happy. Now I only have to deal with the Stolls.

I start down the stairs and see Hermione run past me. She goes up to Ron and slaps him upside the head, "Why are you so stupid!" She demands of him.

"What did I do?" He asks while ducking another blow from his girlfriend.

"What do you think?" She asks him obviously furious.

He shrugs and she hits him upside the head again.

She then turns to Harry, "And you!" At this Harry yelps and runs behind Ron.

"Oh, don't think you can hide behind him!"

She turns to the twins and she glares at them, "You two are horrible! You could have KILLED him!" She turns back to the hiding Harry and terrified Ron, "And you two were encouraging them!" She looks over the Stolls and say, "I'll let Annabeth deal with the likes of YOU TWO!"

They gulp which a reasonable response and I walk over to them; I narrow my eyes and give them my signature _you will die now_ look. Again they gulp, "You two will be doing the dishes for the house, cleaning all the rooms, making all the beds, AND you can't play any pranks for the month. Do you understand?" They nod and I walk away, but before I go up the stairs I say, "Oh, and if you don't do all these things I will have Thalia, Percy and Leo attack you in the court-yard while you are convently tied up. Get the jest all three elements coming at you at once; fire, air, and water, maybe I can get Nico to help out too. There you go all four elements." I hear them scrambling around trying to think of a way around this but finding none. I calmly walk up the steps and call down, "Oh, and make up some good excuses on why Percy, Nico, Thalia and I won't be in class today." I hear a quiet "yes Ma'am" from the two and smile to myself. I don't like bossing them around but someone has to keep them inline, and sense Clarisse isn't here the job falls to me, well when Thalia isn't here.

* * *

well i hope that is good enough and gets me off the hook for my absence!


	13. Ravenclaw's house, Thalico, and Artemis

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**A/N: OK so I get that the last chapter was kind of mean to Nico and that it didn't really cover for my absence, sorry Shalalalalala. But two updates in TWO days. That's pretty good. Also I fixed the Clarissa mistake (Is now Clarisse) But I'll shut it now so you guys can enjoy the story, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

I run down the hall hearing Nico's feet pounding down the stairs ahead of me. I catch a glimpse of the son of Hades but he sees me too. His eyes are terrified, like a dear in the headlights. He stops for a split second and then darts up some stairs to the left. I take the next flight up and see him turning a corner. I have no idea where this kid is going but unfortunately it's up instead of down.

Before I had been going down three steps at a time while he was going down one, but he seems to be able to go UP the stairs better than down. So now like a mountain goat he keeps getting farther ahead of me. I just want him to slow down so we could talk.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

I bolt out of that house and run into the hall I hear the door open a few seconds after I darted out and see Percy running after me. I panic, I run down the ever-changing stairs and when I almost fall I look and see Percy standing on a stair case almost three flights ahead of me. I make a quick decision; I run up some stairs and hear him puffing slower behind me. When I'm five flights of stairs ahead of him I look down, that was a mistake. It looked like I was looking over the side of Olympus (which I have done) and I almost fell over the side. I shake my head and lean against the wall trying to keep from hyperventilating. I then notice the wall I'm leaning against. It's a bronze door with an eagle for a door knocker. I look down and see Percy resting about two flights down. I quickly knock and the door replies, "What lives with the dead but is alive?" It asks me. The first thing that comes to mind is maggots, then I realize what the real answer is, "Me," I reply to the door. It slowly opens reveling a blue and silver room filled head to toe of books and tall backed couches.

I look behind me and see Percy, he watches me as I slam the door shut. I lean against the door for a second then realize that I'm in another house that isn't mine. I shudder then remember what house it is, Ravenclaw; this is the one with Hazel in it! I look around and see a girl with bushy, brown hair with flecks of gold in it. I run over and sit in front of her. Hazel looks up from her book and her face breaks into a smile.

"Nico what are you doing here?" She asks.

My smile fades and I tell her what happened. She frowns and says, "That doesn't sound like they were going to kill you. It is Percy after all; he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. He did tell the Stolls to move you away from the fire so that means that once he realized who it was he wanted to stop it."

I shake my head and say, "Hazel, it doesn't matter that he stopped it. He wouldn't have stopped them if it had been any other Slythern. He was judging the person on their couch without even looking at them. All that mattered to them was the fact that they were Slytherns. Heck you know now that I think about it, if I hadn't been wearing this ring I would most likely in a fire right now." I laugh a cynical laugh and say, "Listen I need to head back to my house, I'll talk to you later."

I stand up to leave but Hazel puts a hand on my shoulder, "First, he wouldn't have let them put you, or anyone else, in the fire. Two, the houses have hated each other for centuries it's not going to just stop because we showed up. And three, don't spend all your time down there with no one. You need to have someone to talk to, come up here and talk with me. You could go to Huffelpuff and talk with Piper and Frank, if you announced it as you; you could even go to Gryffindor. But being down there in the dark, you might as well be with dad still. Promise me that you will come talk to me." I nod but Hazel shakes her head, "No swear."

I nod again and say, "I swear on the river Styx that I will come visit Hazel Levesque once a week or more. That good?" She nods and gives me a hug. I hug her back and stand to leave.

When I get out of the house I don't see Percy instead I see a raven haired, electric blue-eyed, white clothed, bow carrying girl. She smiles at me and says, "Hey Death breath what's up?" I smile and say, "Nothing Pine Cone Face," She rolls her eyes and I start down the stairs.

"What happened," Thalia asks me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say nonchalantly.

"Yes you do, with the boys and the fire-place."

The memory springs into my mind, them laughing and me screaming for help. I shake my head and say, "Yeah what about it?"

"Well, why were in the house in the first place?" Thalia inquires.

"I wanted to find out what happened to Tyson, I don't remember him being placed in a house." I say honestly.

"He is with the grounds keeper. He didn't really want to go to 'school' but he wanted to be with Percy so he is just helping the grounds keeper for the year."

I nod and say, "Oh, good." I turn to her and say, "Well, I have to get back to my house," I turn back around to leave but Thalia turns me around.

She is about an inch from me and she gives me a kiss on the check. I stand there still as a statue till she says, "I have to get ready for class, I'm still in my PJ's so yeah, see you around Death Breath."

I stand there for another minute then hear people filling out of their houses. I dart down the stairs to the Slythern house just in time to join the back of the line. Snape shots me a look and I don't meet his eyes, when we get to breakfast I sit there and gnaw at a roll.

Then something unexpected happens. A snow-white owl, I mean if it was in a white room you wouldn't find it, it doesn't even have black specks on its chest just all white. The owl lands in front of me and places an envelope on my empty plate. It then flies away. I look at the note and it simply says, "Nico Di Angelo" I open it and read in perfect cursive handwriting:

* * *

_Dear Mr. Di Angelo, _

_ You will stay away from my head hunter if not I will have to deal with you quickly and swiftly. I hope you understand this and agree that it is everyone's best interest for you and Thalia just stay friends._

_ Sincerely,_

_Lady Artemis goddess of the Hunt_

* * *

_**OK so tell me is that suspenseful, did you like the Thalco moment? I liked it...then again I wrote it so I don't think that counts. Oh well.  
**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I always love hearing what you have to say. If you have any guesses for what will happen please tell me! **_

_**If you see any other mistakes I need you guys to tell me so i can fix them. Thanks for reading and please send me ideas (I really need them) for this story. **_

_**Thanks for reading again!:D**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	14. an unexpected meeting

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 14**

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

The rest of my day was really weird, I kept falling over at random times and I think I passed out once. A few of the kids cared but mostly no one did.

At the end of the day I couldn't stand being in that building anymore. I walked out and took deep breaths of cold air. It was only September but it was already cold. It's been almost a week since Thalia kissed me, Artemis sent me basically a death threat, and the guys tried to burn me alive. I've been seeing Hazel weekly on Monday morning or Sunday evening.

I look around and see something I really wished I hadn't. A giant spider and I don't mean like tarantella giant I mean like taller than me and about ten feet wide. I'm not scared of spiders but this thing was starting to make me scared of them, I back up quickly and successfully run into someone.

I turn around and see that I ran into Ginny and Sussan. I hadn't seen them since that day on the train so I figured they would have forgotten about me. But to my surprise Sussan smiles at me, "Hey Nico what's up?"

I smile like an idiot and say, "Nothing much, how about you?"

"Oh, just getting rammed into by cute boys when they are running away from things backwards." She says with a sweet smile.

At first I don't hear completely what she had said then it hits me _cute boys_ she was talking about me! My stupid smile gets bigger and I ask, "Cute?"

Ginny shakes her head and says, "Wow, you get one complement and it goes straight to your head. Watch this one Sue, he's an air head." Sussan rolls her eyes and I help her with her books.

Ginny says she'll catch her later and runs off back into the building, after a certain boy whose name rhymes with Darry Hotter. Sussan looks at me and then looks behind her, "Oh, yeah Ginny really likes Harry, but you didn't hear that from me, got it?" I nod and say, "Well, it isn't like it's not obvious."

"It isn't to him" Sussan says.

I laugh and grab Sussan's bag, "Where too?" I ask her. She smiles and says, "Ravenclaw tower please," I bow and she giggles then curtsies. We both laugh and walk back into the building.

* * *

_**OK, so that's another chapter and sorry it's so supper short I just didn't want to put to much into this one but i hope you liked it and that makes 3 posted in 2 days! **_

_**So thanks for reading and if you want to do some serious reading go check out my stories:**_

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**and**_

_**The New Faces**_

_**so yeah Truth or Dare kind of explains itself and the New Faces is about the kids (a certain group) that come to camp after the gods have to claim them. That's basically the simple summary for a better on look at it on my Bio, thanks for reading and please check out the others!**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_

_**ps: Truth or Dare is done.**_


	15. Freaking Flying Flocks of Birds!

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

After a few days of hanging out with Sussan, talking with Hazel, and going to all my classes I feel like I actually have a 'normal' learning experience at this school.

Then I saw Percy coming after me, again. I'm in the courtyard this time and he sees me. He waves and I start to pick up all my things. Stuffing my books and such into my bag I throw it over my shoulder and head out of the courtyard as fast as I can. I hear feet slamming after me and I just run faster.

"Nico WAIT" I hear Percy yell after me.

I don't stop I just keep running, when I'm halfway down the third hall when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn around with my wand pointed at Percy's face. His face is pale and has a bit of sweat coming down his forehead.

"Why are you running from me?" Percy demands.

"I'm not running whose running?" I say nonchalantly.

"You are! You just ran a good half mile away from me!" Percy says getting a bit closer to me.

I stick my wand in his face again and say, "I don't want to do this Perce but if you come any closer I will MAKE you get away from me."

Percy laughs, "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." I say through gritted teeth.

Percy takes another step, "See you didn't do-"

"Avis," I yell at Percy.

A flock of birds spurts from my wand and hits Percy in the face. I run past him and hear him cursing in three different languages behind me.

When I stop in front of the Slythern door I collapse. I hear someone come out the door and call for help. I can't tell who it is because I'm surrounded by blackness. Then nothing.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a white room with tall windows and thirty or so beds. A woman in a white dress and tall hat comes over to me and says, "Oh, good you're awake," She motions for someone to come forward and I turn to see that Hazel is standing there in her school uniform, a look of relief is written across her face and I send her a smile, "Hey." Is all I manage to say? She smiles at me and sits down at the edge of my bed.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" She growls at me all of a sudden.

"What did I do?" I say a bit taken a back from her sudden anger.

"You sent a flock of birds at Percy!" She yells at me.

"He was chasing me!" I growl back.

"He wanted to speak to you. Apologize for what he did."

I shrug and say, "I told him to get away from me. What else was I supposed to do?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "Why birds?"

"Because that's the first spell I could think of, you know that wouldn't kill him."

"Nico," Hazel starts but I cut her off, "I didn't hurt him. I shot a bunch of birds at him, that's all. He's fine. Now I probable should be getting back to my classes."

"Nico, it's ten at night. The classes are over." Hazel says with a sigh.

"Oh, wait it wasn't even lunch when I did that!"

"Yeah, I know that's why I was worried. You drained yourself, what with running maybe five miles, then that bird thing, and when you feel down you made a crack. It was a good thing that I was there, but um." She leans down and picks up a green gem. My eyes grow wide and ask, "Is that?" She nods and puts it in my pocket.

"Take it back to the Slythern house, they won't suspect you." I nod and start to get out of my bed. The nurse hands me a slip and says, "It's your excuse. Now I don't want to see you here again and I don't want to deal with another bird attacked kid, OK?" I nod and hop off the bed. Hazel and I walk back to the Ravenclaw house and we say good-bye. I slowly walk back down to the dungeons. When I get in I'm attacked by Draco.

* * *

"What did he do?" I shake my head not really understanding.

"The Gryffindor kid, what did he do?"

"It was a prank a few weeks ago, I've been avoiding him. It's nothing really."

"What did you do to him?" Draco asks me with a sneer.

"I sent a flock of birds at his face, nothing big. I didn't want to hurt him."

"You have to realize something, Gryffindors they don't play fair. The entire house will be after revenge. They'll be like, 'how dare a stupid Slythern hurt one of us', so we have to be ready."

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"We have to strike first."

"So, what did you have in mind?" I ask a bit confused still.

"Nothing big, just a few little pranks, nothing to hurt them." I had a bad feeling that Draco would be hurting them, and I really didn't want to be part of this.

"Well, I just want him to leave me alone. I'm not going to prank him for no reason."

"Why? Would that make them think better of you? No it wouldn't, they wouldn't give a darn. You have to remember that they are scum, so you in? Or are you going to continue being the weird one?"

At this I clinch my fists, I'm sick of being the odd one out. I nod and Draco pats me on the back.

"I knew you were cool."

* * *

_**So what do you guys think?**_

_**What is your thoughts on Draco's plan? **_

_**If you have any ideas just go ahead and post them, and thanks for reading!**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_

_**PS: Sorry these last few chapters have been so short. Sorry:( But i hope you like them!**_


	16. Oh, its on!

**Nico at School?**

**Chapter 16**

_**So yeah had to apologize ahead of time, again I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should. Thanks for understanding, and please enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

**X.x**

* * *

We shouldn't have started this; I knew it would end badly. If I hadn't started it with Percy then this wouldn't have ever happened, but of course I did. So let me explain what is happening, we (being me and the other Slytherns) are being held hostage in nets above the stairs. But maybe I should start from the beginning.

A few days ago Draco 'helped' me with a decision to prank the Gryffindor kids. We at first didn't' know what to do then I remembered all the things Travis and Connor have taught me over the years.

"Well, what do you think we should do? You know them and their fears." Draco says with an evil smile.

"Well, we could do plan 364…" I say with a small smile.

"What's that?" One of Draco's henchmen asks.

I huddle them all in and tell them the plan.

* * *

**X.x**

* * *

We go to the Gryffindor house early the next morning and sneak in, with a new answer to the portrait's question. We put feathers, glue, cool whip, and confetti in bags above both doors to the bedrooms.

After that slather the floors in liquid soap. (Don't ask where we got the stuff; it's not something you need to know.) Right before we leave I set out the last part of the prank; set off the bomb.

Now don't worry it's not a real bomb, it's a prank bomb. This involves a brown paper bag, talcum powder, and your two feet. What you do is place talcum powder in a brown paper back and fold the open end. Now place the folded end underneath the door of your victims and puff up the back, you quickly bang on the door and jump on the bag, after that you run like Hades out of there and laugh your head off later.

I place the bag under the door, jump on it, bang on the door loudly and then run as fast as I can out of that place. By this point the other Slytherns are out of the house and down three flights of stairs.

When we are a safe distance away we turn and look at the Gryffindor house. Even from here you can hear the freaked out pissed screams, we all laugh at this and run down the stairs back to our house to get ready for the day.

* * *

**X.x**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I wake up to a banging on the door and being choked by baby powder! I can't even see it's so thick in the room! I stumble out of my bed to where I think the door is and open it. Three other guys are right behind me and we are hit with feathers, glue, whip cream, and confetti! I can't see because of the baby powder, and I'm covered in all this junk, then to make it worse we all slip on the floors down to the stairs, falling down them too! Great wakeup call right?

I look around and see that the other three coated in the stuff is Jason, Leo and the Stolls. When I pick myself up from off the floor I look up and see three others are covered but they are from the girl's side. I try to call out to not go down the stairs but only one hears me, she tries to warn the others but it's too late. Two girls come tumbling down the stairs straight for Leo, Jason, and the Stolls. When we get untangled I see that the other girls are Thalia and Ginny Wesley.

The other girl carefully comes down the stairs then runs over to see if we are OK, of course the girl is Annabeth. It couldn't be anyone else but her. We all decide to warn the others and get showers before we do anything else.

* * *

**X.x**

* * *

We come down again and I check the halls. What I find is not surprising to the others; one house scarf. A silver and green one. The Stoll and Wesleys share a glance and they say, all four, in unison, "Oh, It's on!"

* * *

_**OK, so I know this is short. And not very good, but it's what I have and its foreshadowing some fun future events! Again, I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry that I didn't update sooner! Please don't kill me!  
**_

_**So I'm glad that you like the story and have been able to put up with me! Also, if you have any ideas for pranks; nothing above T; please write them in with your review! If you do i will be able to update more...;D. Thanks for reading and I have to give credit to the person who gave me the bag prank: Jesse, thank you for telling me! **_

_**Also, if you like my writing [for some strange cosmic reason] please check out my other works: Truth or Dare, The New Faces, and if you have a wattpad check out Facebook by lilmonkey13. Thank you and for now BIEZ!  
**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	17. S:1 G:1

**Nico at School **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

That night when we were sure that the Slytherns are all asleep Leo, the Stolls, the Wesley's, Harry, Thalia, Jason, and I all break in. When we find the entrance to the boy's room and get to work. We cut all the heals off the shoes and once that is done we cut the sleeves off of their cloaks, shirts, and the legs off their pants.

Thalia takes some red paint and makes an X over everyone's chest and takes the mirrors. Ron, Harry and the Wesley's get to work on the spell that keeps them asleep and the rest of us start on redoing their makeup. We give the boys tons of blush, eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish, Thalia and Leo work on the girls making them have beards/mustaches/unibrows, and all sorts of other things.

We silently creep out of the house but before we can stop him Leo puts in red pain "Don't mess with us!" over their mantel. We start laughing at this and then remember we need to get out of there. We then run back to our house and collapse back into the couches. The other Gryffindors ask questions and laugh but Annabeth pulls me away from the rest of them, "Percy, we shouldn't be stooping to their level, and you shouldn't be making it sound so fun." I pout and ask, "Why did you want to come Annabeth?" She looks at me and huffs, "Now why would I want to come?"

"Because it was fun," I say with a grin.

She rolls her eyes and I pull her into a kiss.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

When I wake up I rub my eyes and when I pull my hands away there is pink stuff on it. I don't register anything really bad about that, just that it's strange. I hop out of bed and start getting dressed for the day, the only thing that's strange is that my pants have been changed into basically underwear! My shirts are now muscle shirts and my cloak has no sleeves! I look I pull out one of my black long-sleeved shirts and put it on under my new muscle shirt and pull my cloak on over that. I had decided to go with black pants too, all things I had been wearing at Camp Half-Blood. I pull on my shoes and they feel funny. "What the," on my chest at the foot of my bed is a bright red X!

I walk out the door and see over our mantle place in the same red paint is, "Don't mess with us!" Oh, no what did they do? I run back into the room to check my face but all the mirrors are gone.

I look at the other boys who are asleep and see perfectly done makeup. They had blush, red lipstick, and eye shadow. I shake Draco, whose white blond hair is pulled into pig tails with pink ribbons, has pink eye shadow, and florescent pink lipstick on, and he slowly wakes up, "What do you—what's on your Face?!" I laugh and say, "Look at yourself!" He immediately feels his head and realizes he has pig tails. He wails, "I'm telling my father!" He then storms out of the room in his pajamas. I chase after him and see that he is heading out of the house. I raise my eyebrows but follow him anyway. He walks past hoards of people and straight up to the Gryffindor house, he stops at the door and then turns in a different direction. He walks to the transfiguration room. He walks past the morning class straight up to Ms. McGonagall, "Your house students did this!" He says pointing to his face. She raises an eyebrow and asks, "And?"

"I'm telling my father!" He says this as if it's a liget threat. She gives him a half-smile and leans down so she is looking him in the eye, "I don't care if you do tell your father Mr. Malfoy. Take a wash cloth and wipe off your face. Then your little problem will be solved. Now get out of my class or I'll fail you."

Draco marches out of the room in a huff and not knowing what else to do walk out with him, but not before I see Percy and Annabeth watching me.

* * *

_**So another short chapter but that's because I don't know what to do and I need ideas. That's why it took so long for me to update I didn't have ANY ideas! Send me some and you will get updates! Thanks for reading and again sorry for such a short chapter only 733 words for the story part. Sorry, but that's all I got for this chappy. Thanks for reading and send me ideas!**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	18. Trapped in a net

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 18: Trapped in a net**

**Percy's POV:**

* * *

"OK, so we could have just left it at that. No more pranks but really, it was so easy the first time why not try again?

We went that next night after the girly boys had gone to sleep. Ms. McGonagall told us to leave it be, she told us not to bother the Slytherns any more, she TOLD us, she didn't say we had to or make us promise not too… So that night we went into their house again but this time they were up waiting for us… They used a spell to tie us up to chairs and what happened was they did the same thing to us as we did to them…but wound up with the Stolls and Weaslys successfully, mhm kicking them where the sun don't shine. Any way we got away and went back to our house to get the makeup and junk off. We left Thalia and a few others in charge, well Thalia fell asleep and the others left. One girl did stay but she fell for a Slytherns' charm and let them in. So now we are stuck in a net high above the stairs with the Slytherns.

I bet you can guess how well that's going! Harry and Draco had to be separated and let me tell you that is freaking hard to do in a net! Hermione is yelling at Annabeth, Nico and Leo are yelling at each other saying that Nico is a traitor or something, Jason and Draco I think are on the verge of killing each other, Thalia is attempting to not kill some Gryffindor who is hitting on her, and I'm talking to you. So if you would could you just cut us down!?" I finish.

Haggrid, Dumbledore, Ms. McGonagall, and Snape all stare at me. Then out of no where Haggrid busts out laughing, "This is too good!" He cries, he wipes some tears away from his bristly face and sighs, "That's just too good!" Dumbledore looks to be holding back a smile but Ms. McGonagall doesn't look amused. She looks furious just like Snape.

"Whose idea was the trip into the Slythern house?!" Demands Snape.

"Mine," Harry, Leo, Ron, Thalia and I all say.

"And whose idea was to break into the Gryffindor house?" Asks Ms. McGonagall.

"Mine!" yells out Draco.

"Fine, Haggrid cut them down. We'll have a discussion about what we will do with them in the morning." Dumbledore says, "Also, don't be leaving your houses in the morning. You won't be going to class." At that Hermione and Annabeth cry out that they have to go so that they won't fail but Dumbledore doesn't seem to hear them. He just sweeps down the hall leaving us with Ms. McGonagall and Snape below us. At that point I really wished that we could have stayed up in that net.

* * *

_**OK, so that's chapter 18! Hope you liked it and yeah it's short like seriously rediculiously short and you all were prolly waiting for something good but this is what you got sorry! **_

_**The next chapter will be all of their interviews with Dumbledore and all that kind of jazz. My excuse is SCHOOL. **_

_**We had to pick our classes for next high school this week. And we have the state tests that come every year but the thing about this one is it decides if you pass or not onto high school! Yay *so sarcastic my computer just broke*! So those are my lame excuses but I hope that you liked the chapter anyway!**_

* * *

**Nico: Why are you making me the bad guy in this?**

**Leo: Because you are the bad guy.**

**Nico: Shut up Nico.**

**Leo: NO :]**

**Piper: I haven't been mentioned. **

**Lilmonkey13: no you haven't get over yourself.**

**Jason: Hey you can't talk to my girlfriend that way!**

**Lilmonkey13: And what you gonna do about it thunder boy!?**

**Jason: I'll send Zeus on you!**

**Zeus: No, I'm busy.**

**Lilmonkey13: Haha see! :P**

**Zeus: BTW, WHY YOU KILL OF MY CHILDREN!**

**Lilmonkey13: I didn't kill off your children. I killed off your kid. And that is a completely different story.**

**Nico: What's it about?**

**Annabeth Chase: Oh, I read it! Nico you fall in love with this daughter of Zeus named Payton but she ends up being taken over by these evil ghost kid and she works for Gia!**

**Nico: o.O The F is wrong with lilmonkey13?**

**Lilmonkey13: Lots of things where you want to start?**

**Nico: Never mind we don't have that kind of time. **

**Lilmonkey13: no no we don't**


	19. A trip home

**Nico at School**

**Chapter 19: Nico's trip**

* * *

I stand outside the door of the head guy's office. Everyone else had gone before me and gone back to class. Percy is inside the office now, talking to the head man. When he steps out I'm sitting on the cold stone floor. He didn't look at me, just like the others, and I walked up the stairs to the office.

The guy tells me some random stuff and that I need to behave better and that he gets that it's a big transition but that doesn't give me the excuse to be bad. Bla bla bla, just the regular stuff that teachers say to me. I leave the office and here Percy and some others talking, he says my name and I stay to listen in, "Yeah, he thinks just because he got stuck in the Slythern house that gives him the excuse to go around doing this kind of stuff. I swear if Bianca saw him now," The girl standing next to Percy speaks up, "Who's Bianca?"

"Oh, that's Nico's sister." Percy says.

"Well, where is she?" the girl presses.

"She didn't come to the school…" Percy continues.

I hear Percy start to talk again and run out of there. How could he bring up Bianca, that's a low blow, even for him. I keep going till I'm outside, I have to think and my legs keep going on their own when I snap out of my thoughts I'm in the middle of a forest with no obvious direction in which I had come from.

I sigh and look at the sky above me it's becoming dark and clouds are starting to cover the stars. I sit down on a log and rest my head in my hands. How long had I been walking? I didn't know. We had been let out of the net this morning so most of the day, I think, I've been walking, my legs ache and I feel like I couldn't stand up if my lives depend on it. I look around the cold forest and see something that gives me the energy to get up.

A round thing ten feet long with a scorpion tail pulled up onto its back. The rough skin of the creäture is black on the front and fin looking things and brown/red everywhere else. It has six triangular legs and small beady eyes. It turns to me and I freeze, the thing starts to slowly come towards me and that makes me turn and run. I hear scrambling from behind me and I stupidly look behind me and see that the thing is racing towards me. I turn around and pull out my wand I begin to say something but the thing freaking spits fire at me! At that I turn back and run again.

When I look back again the thing is breathing down my neck with its fiery breath. I run into a shadow and travel to the first thing that comes to mind, home.

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a dark room with green torches and a set of bunk beds. I see one bed that has sheets and pillows and one taken apart. The Hades cabin, the top bunk is Hazel's and the bottom mine. Now why is her's all messy? I look in the bed and see a girl sleeping on it. Her curly brown hair and chocolate skin lay in the black warm covers I poke her shoulder and she rolls over. Hazel looks at me and I smile, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" She quickly retorts. I nod and say, "Well, I was being chased by some weird-looking monsters but what are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep there. I come here at night and go back before dawn." Hazel says.

I nod and smile, she smiles back and then her eyebrows furrow, "What were you doing in the forbidden forest anyway?"

"It's forbidden?"

"Yes, and you didn't answer my question." She reminds me.

"Well, the Gryffindors and Slytherns got in trouble and when I was coming back from the beard guy's office I heard Percy talking about Bianca…"

Hazel nods and gives me a hug. She climbs down and says, "You need to get back. I'll talk to Percy; you go and get some sleep." I nod and slowly fall into my bunk. She laughs and says, "I'll wake you up in the morning." I grunt in reply and she laughs.

* * *

_**OK, so sorry this took so very very very very long to get up just couldn't think of what to do. So again sorry and have a good day and leave a comment please! :D And sorry that this is so short :(  
**_

_**PS: Check out my other stories; New Faces, Demibook, and Truth or Dare**_

_**Thanks for reading again :)  
**_

_**~lilmonkey13~**_


End file.
